Be careful for what you wish for!
by akasukifangirl
Summary: When a girl wishes that she could be a ninja in Naruto, a shooting star grants her wish! what will she do with all the knowledge of what's to come? How will she affect the characters of Naruto? Possibly T later on
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure most of you anime lovers have also dreamed/wished about this.**

**i know that this is impossible but who cares?**

**the main character's regular name is hikari which means light, but in the naruto world, she decides to use Ryūnoko meaning dragon child. so if i do hikari POV or Ryūnoko POV it's the same person**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari POV  
I sighed. I had just finished watching the newest update in naruto, and then went on the rewatch the series. I sighed again and looked at the clock. 10:23 pm. Time to sleep. As I climbed into my bed, I closed my eyes and made a wish. _I wish that I could be a ninja in Naruto. I would have the same powers as my OC Ryūnoko. It would be so cool. _And then I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the bed take over me.

After I have no idea how long, I woke up. I was feeling cold and my bed seemed to be hard. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Ah! It hurts!" The light was blinding. Wait...light?! Quickly, I blinked my eyes a few times. Yep, light. I was no longer in my room. Instead, I was in a circular room with yellowish walls. I moved my arms to stretch when a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I looked up. Two kunais pointed at me. One at my throat and the other at my heart. The people had animal masks.

"WHAT THE?! ANBU?!" Quickly, I looked around. An old man sat behind a desk.

"Am I dreaming?" I pinched myself. Ow. So this wasn't a dream. I would have started to jump up and down, but I relized that I end up dead if I did.

"Who are you?" The Hokage asked. I looked at myself. If my wish had happened, then I would be Ryūnoko. Yep. Long, silver-gray hair. I wore a midnight blue cheongsam with a dragon running down it. There were bandages around my arms, hand and I could feel some on my forehead too. As for my age and memories... Tons of information poured into my head. I clenched my head, willing the pain to stop. After what seemed forever, it stopped. I had the whole memory of my background, of the Dragon Clan. Of my friends, family. Of the age that I was here. I was 11, almost twelve. I needed to get information about the current events happening. The hokage will help me with that.

"My name is Ryūnoko. How about we play a game? You ask a question, I answer and then ask you a question that you answer."

"Girl, you are in no position to make suck requests." The ANBU person said.

"It's ok. I will see what questions you ask. If I can give out such information, then I will. YOu have to answer my questions though."

"Ok. My question is How old is Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto right now?" The Hokage was surprised, I could tell that much.

"...11 What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke?" Of course, the secrets. The Nine-tails and the massacre.

"I know about the beast, and of Uchiha Itachi." The air grew tense. Crap, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Hokage-sama, should we kill her?"

"HOLD ON A SECOND! I CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH INFORMATION! PLUS, MY SKILLS WOULD MAKE A VALUABLE ADDITION TO KONOHA! Well, after I train a bit at the acedemy, But first, the ANBU goes out."  
I could see the wheels turning in the Hokage's head. Finally, he came to a decision, He told the ANBU to go out.

"I will let you be part of konoha on a few conditions. First, you will tell no one about Uchiha Itachi and the Nine-tails. Seconds, you will give all your loyalty to Konoha. Third, you will come here once a week to talk to me. Do you understand?"  
I thought about his suggestion. "If I see it fit, can I tell Naruto about the Nine-tails?"

"NO!" "Why not?" "Because I do not wish for him to carry the burden of that knowledge." "I can help him deal with it. You could make Naruto stronger." "And how will you do that." I hesitated. Should I tell him or not.

Slowly, I unwrapped the bandage on my forehead. "With this."  
The Hokages chin dropped to the ground.

* * *

**What did Hikari show him? Review and tell me errors you see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, for the guest who reviewed: Do you mean Hikari's life in the normal world? because that doesn't have much to do with the actually story.**

**Also, Hikari has pretty much turned into her OC (well, my OC) Hikari has all the OCs memories, skills, feelings. But she still needs to awaken the powers, and fine tune them :)  
**

* * *

**Third Hokage POV  
**She took of the bandages covering her forehead and my jaw dropped. I tried to speak, but I couldn't.

"ah, um, hm"

"Come on, it's not that surprising is it?" after trying to speak again a few times, I finally could speak properly again.

"Why is there a, i think a scale, on your forehead?!"

"yes it is a scale and it's a sign of the Clan I come from."

"And that clan would be..."

"The Dragon Clan."

"I don't believe I have heard of that clan before."

"I am the last person of this clan. My family, my friends, all of them are dead. All for this scale on my head. On the black market, this scale is one of the highest priced items. It is extremely hard to get due to the fact that you must kill the person. My parents used the last of their chakra to protect me. And now I am the last person of the Clan." I felt sadness at her story. I would have never expected that her story would be like that, however, due to the greed of the shinobi world now, it wasn't that outrageous. I could also understand why she asked about the young uchiha and the blond. Both had experienced loneliness, just like she had.

"I see. Very well, I will enroll you into the acedemy. Do you wish to start from the beginning with the younger kids? or with you work hard and be with kids at the same age as you?"

"I want to be in the same class as Sasuke and Naruto if thats ok." I though about it. She could become friends with them and lift their spirits. Maybe even stop nartuo's pranks.

"Ok. Will you be starting today?"  
"Yes" Inside, I had already began to make plans. The class would have to know about her history so that they wouldn't be rough on her. I felt that she would break if the kids were mean.

* * *

~The next day~

Third POV

"Class! listen up! We have a new student today! First though, I have to tell you something about her. Her whole clan was killed." At this, a certain Uchiha perked up. This was a person who he could share his sadness with.

" She is probably very nervous and lonely. So everyone, please be nice to her. Try to help her in class ok?"

"Hai! Sensei!"

"Ryūnoko! Come in!" The door opened. A girl walked in. She had long, silky hair, a dark sliver color. She wore a midnight blue cheongsam with a golden dragon running down it. She wore black tights under the cheongsam that went to her knees. The child wore black sneakers. Bandages covered her forehead, arms and hands. She had soft, observing red eyes.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello, my name is Ryūnoko. I like dragons, reading and being outside. I hate people who are full of greed and snakes. I get annoyed at extreme fan girls. When I grow up, I want to become strong and avenge my clan."

"...ok. Does anyone have any questions for Ryūnoko? Sakura."

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO STEAL SASUKE-KUN! HE IS MINE!" The pink-head squealed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FOREHEAD BROW! EVERYONE KNOWS SASUKE LIKES ME THE BEST!" A blonde screeched back.

"NO HE DOESN'T!

"YES HE DOES!"  
Iruka sweatdropped. This was going to become disastrous. Meanwhile, the target of the two fangirls arguments facepalmed. He didn't want anything to do with those girls. However, this Ryūnoko looked ok. She wasn't drooling over him and they shared the same experience. Death of loved ones. And by the sound of it, she also wanted revenge.

"This is so troublesome"

"Shut up." A voice said. It was Ryūnoko.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM, DRAGON GIRL?! HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE SASUKE-KUN? HE IS SO HOT! Well, it eliminates another love rival though."

"Banshee-san, can't you tell that he is getting annoyed?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sakura screeched

"Banshee-san"

"HAHAHA SAKURA!."

"Pony-tail girl, please shut up to. You also sound like a banshee."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Iruka sighed. This was going to take a long time. How should I handle this? He wondered.

"The girl is right. Shut up, weaklings." Everyone in the room turned and looked at the person who had spoken. Sure enough, it was the Uchiha.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT?!"

"NARUTO! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" All of the fangirls turned and stared at Naruto.  
He gulped. "but he is a bastard!"

After some punching, screaming, shouting, kicking, and a dust storm, everyone returned to their seats.

"Are there anymore questions for Ryūnoko? Kiba"

"Do you like dogs? Whats your favorite food? What is under those bandages?"

"Dogs are ok? I like about any four legged animal i the cat or dog family. I like coconut popsicles. **And don't ever ask me the last question again."**

All the kids sweatdropped. The relaxed atmosphere had suddenly changed.

"o-okay."

"Alright then. Anymore questions? No? Ryūnoko, please take a seat over there near Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ok" Ignoring all the murderous glares that were directed to her, she walked up and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Open your books to page 94. Read it and answer the questions." Ryūnoko sighed, opened the book and started to read. After 30 seconds, the boy next to her passes her a note._Want to talk together after school today?_

She smiled. Quickly, she scribbled down her reply. _Sure. Where do you want to go?"_ She passed the note back. He read it and mouthed _By the lake. I can take you there. Ok?_

_Ok! _The silver-haired girl smiled. The fangirls were going to get so pissed.

* * *

**And so Ryūnoko's life in konoha starts. If you can't tell, I hate sakura and I like sasuke. I got the nickname Banshee from the author Diamond Lotus-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do any of you want to know Ryūnoko's powers? If so, PM/review.**

**"hi" = Demon/beast  
**

"_hi" = _Mentally speaking with demon**  
**

* * *

_**Hikari POV **_

_Still in the academy_

_"  
_Now then, kids, we are going to have sparring matches! First up is Uchiha SAsuke versus Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TODAY!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke replied with the traditional "hn"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Banshee-san screamed. I groaned. I knew that it would be over quickly, and the fangirls would most likely break my eardrums. I pityed Sasuke who had to deal with them and was amazed at the fact that he could still hear. After a dust storm, my prediction was right. Naruto was down. Quickly I covered my ears and noticed something. The raven-haired boy had earplugs! I would have to ask him later where he got those. And, once again, the two refused to make the union sign. This time, Iruka didn't even try. AFter the girls stopped screaming, I took my hands away from my ears.

"Next up is Haruno Sakura versus Ryūnoko!" Iruka announced. Everyone now turned to watch. I guessed that they wanted to see how good I was. Also, due to the fact I had pissed her off earlier, she would be out for revenge.

"Listen. I'm going to show you that you are weak and Sasuke won't even look at you!"

"Really? So how come he is looking here right now?" Everyone turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he was indeed looking my way. Quickly, he threw a famous Uchiha glare and everyone turned back to the match. Sakura was fuming.

"Start!"

Banshee charged at me. Funny how much she reminded me of a bull charging. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that. I hadn't trained yet. Against a pissed fangirl, I would be in trouble.

"**Hey. Dodge when I tell you to and follow my instructions."**

"_A-are you the dragon goddess?_**  
**

"**Y****es, dodge now!"**  
Quickly,, I moved to the right. "**Punch her now." **I delivered a swift punch to her stomach and knocked her out of the ring.

"Ryūnoko wins! Make the union sign."

"I refuse to." I said. Amazingly, so did Sakura.

"Girls..." Iruka said in a warning tone.

"Sensei, if Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun don't have to, why should we."

"Because it's impossible to get them to make the sign."

"And what makes you think that you can get us to do it?"

"Um..." I could see the gears turning. A fangirl and her enemy would never be friends.

"Exactly. Now lets do the next matches please."  
I looked at Iruka. He had a stunned look on his face. I guess it wasn't common for students to outsmart him.

After the matches, school was let out.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! D-do you want to walk home together?" I saw banshee ask the raven-haired boy.

"I have other things to do. Bye." I smiled, seeing Sakura's depressed face. I turned around to see Sasuke behind me.

"Yo."

"Hi. so where did you want to bring me?"

"The lake. Lets go."

* * *

**I think thats a good ending spot. Just a warning, I will be out of town over the holidays, so don't expect updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait! Hope everyone had a wonderful break! We left off at walking to the lake...**

* * *

**Hikari POV**

We started to walk, Sasuke leading us. After about a minute of awkward silence, I asked him "Can you sense them?"

"Yep." He replied, annoyed. "Can you run?"

"Sure." I replied. "On the count of five. Four. Three. Two. ONE!" We both started to dash. I could hear the girls screaming, and then also start to run.

"Over here." The Uchiha said. We both turned the corner and jumped into a tree. I watched as the girls turned the corner and halt, confused.

"WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?! AND WHY IS HE WITH THAT DAMNED GIRL?!"

"You're just angry that you lost." I said, as I jumped out of the tree to land besides Banshee. She shrieked and I winced.

"I would prefer if you were to stay away now." I said. My eyes were still ringing.

"Why should we?!" "Yeah!" The group of girls protested my request. An anime anger vein appeared on my head.

**"If you want, I could try to release your skills that you have. For some reason, most of them, if not all, are sealed up."****  
**_"That would be helpful. Thanks"  
_I stood still for a bit, feeling something inside me move.

"**Got it. You should have basic taijutsu, genjutsu, some ninjutsu and pretty good chakra control that needs a load of work." **The dragon goddess said, as I felt power rush threw me. In a split second, I had remembered how to deliver a painful punch and kick, how to release a genjutsu. I had memories of walking on water, climbing trees and mountains. These are the memories of my OC, I realized. I felt energy course through my body. Quickly, I charged at Ms. Cherry Blossom and kicked her. She flew a few meters back. This, I thought, is how it is like to be a ninja. I marveled at the strength I had. The speed I could move at. I loved it.

"Can you guys leave us alone now?" Most of the girls had sensed the change. They nodded and ran away. However, Banshee, pony-tail girl, and a few others were pissed. They didn't what me to be with Sasuke. Fangirls in animes are so annoying, I reflected. I tensed, as I felt movement. When I saw that it was the Uchiha, I relaxed.

"Hey you guys."

"Yes, SASUKE-KUN?!"

"Shove off. Stay away." The girls looked shattered. I get a blank face, but inside, I was laughing at them.

"Sasuke, let's go."  
He responded with his traditional "hn" We walked off, leaving defeated fangirls.

"Thanks for that. They were getting annoying."

"How much did you hide?"

"Huh? What are you talking about."

"Your power. When they refused to go away, you gained power. How much do you have? How much are you still hiding?"

"I don't know." It was true. I faintly remembered that there were some special circumstances that had to be met for me to unlock the full power of the Dragon Clan. However, I also remembered that only the elders knew how. Unfortunately, they were dead.

"Hn" He a while, we came to the lake. I walked down to the deck and sat down. The Uchiha sat next to me.

"H-how do you feel about the death of your clan." I looked at him. I saw sadness in his eyes, along with cold hate.  
I searched my OCs memories, seeking her feelings. It came with a blast of pain that I had never known before in the real world.

"I-it was horrible. Everything was in pieces. Everything my whole life, gone."  
**  
**He nodded. "M-my brother was the one who did it. I hate him for that. I will defiantly get strong and kill him! He will pay with his life." I was surprised that he was telling me all this. Probably the fact that he thought I also knew what he felt.

"Why?" I said. He looked up, confused.

"Why go for revenge? Why be fixed on killing him?"

"You know the feeling, don't you? Of wanting revenge for the clan. To make him/her pay for destroying your whole life!"

"But, I do not know who did it! There is no one to satisfy my hate. And so I can replace it with love, caring for my friends. Once you get your revenge, you will have nothing left. You will be empty. Don't chase after him. You are doing exactly what he wants. He is playing with you. Instead, become strong, with your motivation not hate, but pride for your clan. Make everyone know that the Uchiha Clan is not gone. That you, the survivor, is not some revenge obsessed freak. Restore the clan to the glory it had! Don't become scum, with your only thoughts revolving around hate." I poured out everything that I thought. When I stopped, I looked at him. How would he respond? I saw emotions crossing his face. Hate, confusion, sadness, thoughtfulness appeared on his face. Finally, he had his normal expression on. I tensed, wondering what he would say. Thinking back, it was kind of cheesy.

"Is this what you want to do?" I nodded yes. He thought about something, his gaze distant. We sat there in silence. After awhile, I stood up.

"I should go now. Think about it. I hope you will choose the path of love. If you do, there is something I will tell you." I turned around, ready to leave.

"What you are going to tell me?." He said.

"I won't tell you, not yet." I left, praying that he would give up on killing Itachi.

* * *

**That was intense at the end. So will Sasuke give up on hate and revenge?**

**If you have questions, tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I realized I never did one. **

**Hikari: Akasukifangirl does not own Naruto for the very fact that Sakura is still alive.**

**Also, Churros has told me that the name Ryūnoko doesn't isn't the best and that I should use Ryuuko. I won't change the previous chapters, but from now on, I will be using Ryuuko.**

* * *

**Hikari POV **

The next few weeks were the same every day. Fangirls/stalkers were around the corner, looking for Sasuke. They were also annoyed at me for always being with Sasuke. He never told me if he would give up revenge though. In the academy, I was second place in the whole class, first for the girls. This particuarly annoyed them, making me a target for teasing. However, because of Sasuke, none of them could get their hate out. I smirked at them. Baka. Outside of school, I had the Dragon Goddess train me. It didn't work well because she could only tell me what to do. There wasn't anyone to test it out on. The days went like this for a while. However, two days were different. The first day was good and bad at the same time...

* * *

Third POV

Ryuuko and Sasuke walked through the town. They saw a crowd gathering and walked over the see what was going on. It was Naruto. The shop-owner was shouting something about "Stupid fox!" and "Stay away from here."

"Sasuke, I'm going to stop them!"

"Don't. Everyone hates him. He's an idiot." She ignored him and shoved her way through the crowd.

"Hey you! Stop that!" Ryuuko shouted at the man.  
"The kid has gone through a lot already! You guys are just judging him by the fox in him! What the fox did has nothing to do with him. All he wants is some attention. I ask you, how many of you could stand in his place?! If you were him, how would you feel if you were treated like he is?!" People dropped their heads. They had faces of shame and guilt.

Ryuuko's voice softened. "You know that you couldn't. Think about that the next time you see him." She extended a hand to Naruto. He looked at it and then grabbed it.

"Thanks. I guess you aren't so bad after all, Dragon Girl." She smiled.

"Sasuke, Naruto, come with me for a second." The boys were glaring at each other, but then stopped and stared at Ryuuko with an astonished expression.

"Why?" They asked at the same time. This resulted into more glaring. She sighed, and then grabbed the boys' arms, pulling them into an alley.

"First of all, can you guys please try to be friends?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you guys are similar. Well fine, besides the fact that Sasuke is stronger and smarter. Naruto, shut up. You know its true. So as I was saying, you both know sadness and loneliness. You share the same feelings. You will be able to teach each other. Sasuke can teach Naruto how to become stronger. Naruto, you can teach Sasuke how to not be Mr. I-am-so-perfect. His fangirl problems could be solved." She finished. Ryuuko bit her lip, closed her eyes, and started to pray. Please, please let them agree. She opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. The raven and the fox were shaking hands!

"We...agree to try. It might not work though. We both share alot of annoyience for each other. They said.

"And I am not Mr. I-am-so-perfect" Sasuke stated. The other two gave him a stare that said "Yeah right."

"When I first saw him, I was happy to learn that there was someone like me, who was also alone. But I couldn't understand why so many girls liked him. I wanted to become his friend, but when we finally talked to each other, I got angry and I shouted at him. It was one of the things that I regret." Naruto stated.  
When he finished, Sasuke stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"..yeah."

"Well, I really need to get rid of the fangirls. They are getting on my nerves. As it seems, no one likes Naruto. He should be able to help."

"You are lucky that you have fangirls. Everyone hates me."

"Are you kidding?! Those girls are stalkers! It's creepy! They take random pictures of me during class!"

"Thats just... weird..."

Ryuuko smiled. The two would get along perfectly. Well, maybe not perfect, but at least they won't be at each other's throats. She put her hands on theirs.

"Let's all try to be friends. At least, not enemies. We can help each other, as friends who care. Deal?"

"Deal"

**"Good job, child. This should solve some problems. Oh, and the fangirls are coming this way." **Ryuuko groaned.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn. What?"

"The fangirls are back."

"Oh great."

"I still think that you are lucky to have so many girls after you, teme."

"No, its tortu-, wait, what did you call me?!"

"Teme."

"I dare you to say that again, dobe."

This statement lead into a whole battle of name calling. Naruto had a rather colorful dictionary, while Sasuke had a bunch of hate in him, which seemed to be wonderful for making up names. Ryuuko watched, amused, until she couldn't hold the laughter in. She burst out laughing, bringing the battle to a stop.

"heheheheheh, ahahahah HAHAHA" She laughed, holding her sides. The boys stared at her for a while and shouted together

"WHATS SO FUNNY?!"

"nothing hahahaha." She finally stopped when the dragon goddess spoke.

**"Glad you had your fun, but the girls are about 3 meters away, and getting closer."**

"Hey, guys, let's get running. Banshee is here."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. She hesitated.

"_Should I tell him?"_

**"Tell him another day. There has been too much excitment for one day."  
**

"Naruto, I will tell you another day about it**. **First, can we run now? The girls are just about here.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for some OOCness with Naruto and Sasuke. So how, hopefully Sasuke can get rid of the fangirls (or should I torture him?)****  
**

**Naruto is going to get stronger.  
**

**and everyone hates Sakura and the other fangirls :)  
**

**Review?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sry for the wait! The second day that was different :)  
**

**Review please~**

* * *

The bell sounded, showing that academy was done. I sighed. There was an exam today. For some reason, there was math involved. In class, math was one of the best. I was always bored in math class. The math problems were something I had learned 3 years ago. I asked Iruka-sensei for something to do.

"Read this." He handed me a book. "Or draw." He said, handing me paper and pencils. I stared at him.

"YES! DRAWING!" **(A/N: I bet you people thought that she was going to say "are you serious?!")**

I headed back to my seat and started to draw dragons of all types. Western types, eastern types, little ones, big ones. Each one was different. I heard movement next to me. Sasuke had finished. He handed his test in and walked back. I turned my head back to my drawings and continued. After awhile, I sensed someone up, I saw Banshee glaring at me. I ignored her. The other person was...Sasuke?! He was looking at my drawings. When he looked up and saw me.

"Your drawings are good." I smiled.

"Thanks! Dragons are one of my favorite anim-." I stopped. There was a heated glare directed at me. Looking at Sasuke's face, I could guess he felt it, and that he was annoyed. I turned around and sweat-dropped. It was the Uchiha's fangirls.

"Class is over! Good job everyone!" I dashed out of the room at Iruka's announcement.

"See ya Sasuke!" I said, as I dashed out. BAD idea. Even more people were glaring at me. Whatever.

As I walked home, my mind started to wander around and I let me guard down. While passing an ally, someone grabbed me. It was Sakura.

"I hate you! You're always with Sasuke-kun. He has been spending more time with you! Why? Why does he like you? He should love me! My hair is long, just like he likes!" She continued ranting.  
Finally I got annoyed.

"It's because you are so annoying."

"What did you say? Baka dragon girl!"

"I said, It's because you are so annoying! Your love is just some annoying, creepy, one-sided thing. Can't you t-" I never had a chance to finish my sentence. The blow came so suddenly and I fell onto the ground. Many more followed. I groaned. My brain wasn't thinking straight. I hit my head when I fell to the ground. I turned, right, left, avoiding as many hits as I could.

"Sakura! Stop it! **He **is coming." I heard someone say. He? Who would that be? Whoever it was, it made her stop.

"Let's run for it." They said.

"And where do you think you're going?" That voice. It was

"Sasuke-kun!" Banshee screeched.

"What you are doing here? There is a smell of blood too."

"Oh, nothing. I just tripped and fell." She said. I moaned in pain.

"What's that?" He asked.

"N-nothing! Probably some cat." Sasuke started to walk over to me. The fangirls started to make desprate attempts to stop him. A shadow fell over me.

"Ry-ryuuko?"

"Sa-su-ke." I managed out. He bent down and got be into a comfortable position.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Uzumaki Naruto is here! Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU RYUUKO-CHAN?!" Dispite the condition I was in, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.. I winced. His voice was full of anger and hate. His hand brushed a nasty bruise.

"Ryuuko. I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." I blinked. My head started to throb. I resting my head into my hands and started to tremble.

"Ryuuko!"

"I'm...Ok." A sudden burst of power flew through me. My scale started to get warm. One skill had been unlocked. A memory came to my . I was in a meadow, with my mom. She was teaching me something. A summoning

My hands started to form seals. There was already enough blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted. a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, a red dragon was visible. **(A/N: There are two types of dragons. The western type, and the eastern type. The western ones are the ones with wings. The eastern ones are the ones without the wings, but somehow still magically fly. This dragon is the eastern one****)**

Upon seeing the dragon, the girls fled. Sasuke got up, reading to chase them. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

"But-"

"Don't. Thanks to them, I had my Kuchiyose no Jutsu now."

"Explain." He request. Or more like ordered. I sighed.

"Some of my more simple jutsus, like taijutsu, chakra control, basic genjutsu, shurikanjutsu, basic ninjutsu, and summoning seem to be sealed. For most of the things I just listed, I have regained them. My summoning was just unlocked. I needed some special event, in which someone saves me, to unlock it. I still have some more powers that are sealed. However, I don't know the event that I need to unlock them." When I finished, he nodded.

"Your summoning is dragons, right?"

"ARE YOU GUYS IGNORING ME?!" Naruto shouted, frustrated. We ignored him.

"Everyone in our clan uses dragons. However, different people have different dragon summonings. For example, some might have ice dragons, while others use fire ones. I use all of them. Plus, I was blessed. I can use the big guy. Er, girl. I will tell you more later." He nodded, used to me saying "later." Or maybe because Itachi always said "another time." **(A/N: true reason is because i'm too lazy to type it today)**

From that day on, the girls didn't bother me as much in class. Futhermore, Sasuke had told them all to "Stay away unless you want to die." The expressions on their faces at that time was priceless! My wounds also healed thanks to the Dragon Goddess.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**

**The reason why being saved helped her unlock the summoning is because a summoning is someone (thing) that helps you. In this case, Sasuke and Naruto helped her.  
**

**Review please :)  
**

**Sasuke: Unless you want to die. I'm in a bad mode and I need someone to take it out on.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soo sorry this update took so long! I've so many tests/quizzes/exams this past week, my brains going to explode!**

**But either way...**

**Thank you MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN and Kaito The Shadow Wrya for reviewing! As for the other people, good luck dealing with Sasuke-san**

**SAsuke: ^traditional Uchiha smirk^**

**Me: I'm glad I'm not the one receiving that...**

* * *

**Time skip a few weeks.  
**

**Ryuuko POV  
**

I sighed. Now that I could summon dragons, the Dragon Goddess had me summon all different types of dragons. Heck, I didn't even now there were that many types of dragons! Oh wait...I created them. Whatever. All of them had different personalities and powers, which I had lost since lost track of. I experienced so many different traits, that I was becoming a personality expert. For the past month, each dragon trained me. I was now, caught up to the level of a rookie genin. And yet, she still trained me. My strength, speed, observation, reflexes, chakra control, all of that was being improved. If I had this amount of strength in the real world, I would have been able to ace PE. On the other hand though, I was exhausted. My eyelids threatened to close, and I usually fell asleep in class. Or just outright skipped class. Of course, I still showed up on exam dates, and aced the tests. I think Iruka is annoyed that I'm so good at it, even though I'm missing class. Apparently, I'm being a "Bad example." I call it, "Knowing how to spend your time properly and prioritizing." He had a talk with me after that, but I totally zoned out, just saying "uh, yep." "sorry" "uh hu" He smiled so I guess it made sense.

Either way, today was going to be the first training session that we three were going to do. By we three, I mean, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and I. We were going to meet at a training ground after school. Which was in 10 minutes. I sighed again and looked around the room. Chouji was eating-no surprise there-, Shikamaura was sleeping -also not surprising-. Sasuke was, well, acting like an Uchiha, which is to say, proud, calm, and bored. Sakura and Ino were, what the - ! They were taking pictures of Sasuke while calling each other names. I sweatdropped and then smirked.

"Um, Iruka-sensei?!" I said, raising my hand. He stopped rambling and looked at me.

"Yes, Ryuuko-chan?"

"Can I go to the restroom?" I said, saying the first excuse that came to my mind.

"Sure." He said. I stood up and exited the room. In the hallway, I made sure no one was around.**(A/N: I wrote hallway on purpose because she was using the restroom as an excuse.)**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I said, slamming my hand to the ground. An pale blue colored dragon appears.

"Katsumi." I said, nodding at the dragon.

"Yes? Ryuuko-sama? What have you summoned me for? Or does the empress want to train you?" **(The summoned dragons refer to the dragon goddess as empress. also, Katsumi is mist.)**

"I have a job for you." I bent down and whispered into her ear. She smirked.

"Just what I would expect from you." I smiled innocently.

"Consider it done." She said, turning invisible. I walk back to the classroom. A few seconds later, I hear Ino's voice.

"WHY DID YOU PULL MY HAIR, BIG BROW?!"

"I DIDN'T INO-P HEY!** YOU**'RE THE ONE WHO'S PULLING **MY** HAIR!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"YOU PROBABLY JUST WANTED TO STOP ME FROM TAKING THAT PICTURE OF SASUKE-K- !"  
Banshee stopped, mid-sentence, hearing her own words. The Uchiha turned around.

"What were you doing?!" He said, through clenched teeth.

"Um, noth-"

"She was taking pictures of you." I said, interupting Sakura. By now, everyone was staring at us. I heard someone whisper "Freak."

"SAKURA-CHAN! THATS NOT FAIR! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE PICTURES OF HIM AND NOT ME?!" Someone said. Guess who. Yep. Fish cake. Even though I had gotten Sasuke and Naruto to be friends, they saw each other as rivals. Well, naruto did. I'm not sure if the Uchiha did yet, but well, Sasuke seemed to hate everyone... I was interupted from my thoughts when Sakura started screaming. Again.

"NARUTO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO TAKE PICTURES OF YOU? SASUKE-KUN IS SO MUCH HOTTER!" Sakura retored, and anime vein growing on her head. Before naruto could say "Sakura-chans, thats harsh." or "What?! I'm so much better than him!" I spoke

"So you admit that you were taking pictures of him." I said, smirking.

"W-what?! N-no! I-i wasn't doing anything like that!" She stuttered, trying to defend herself. I bit my lip, trying now to laugh. As I was about to say something, the bell rang. Class was dismissed. The fun was over. Aw well. At least it was time for the training session. Sakura and Ino dashed out of the room, trying to keep some of their dignity. The attempt was useless. The second they were out, I burst into laughter.

"Katsumi!" I said, between my laughs. She appeared, rolling around in the air, also laughing. Naruto gaped at her and started stuttering.

"It's my summon. I said quickly, hoping to get a word in before he started screaming.

"hn lets go." The Uchiha said. I sighed. He really needed some humor. I don't care if it was sarcastic humor or not, but he really needed a bit of humor, or at least laugh once in a while. And a bigger vocabulary. Maybe later. For now, it was time to train.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Going to end here :P**

**Review? What do you think Naruto will be able to teach them? And can anyone give me good names for Ryuuko's dragons?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke's lesson for Naruto and Ryuuko. Just a note, if you read chapter 13 (Background) in my other story, An Akatsuki Fanfiction, you can get some information on Ryuuko's background. Not Hikari's.**

**Please review!  
**

**One more thing, are there any requests? I might consider some of them!  
**

* * *

**Third POV**

The three kids walked toward a training ground and found an empty one. They stood in a circle and then Sasuke spoke.

"I have no idea why I'm even doing this. But either way, today, I'm going to focus on Taijutsu."

Ryuuko nodded. Sasuke had the highest score in class in taijutsu. As for Naruto, well, it was really low...

"Ryuuko, spar with Naruto." She nodded.

"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOUR ORDERS?! AND I WANT TO SPAR WITH YOU, TEME!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi."

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong with fighting me?" Ryuuko asked, her voice slowly getting louder.

"YES! TEME IS STRONGER THAN YOU! YOU WONT BE A CHALLENGE! PLUS, YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"Oh? Well, I bet I can beat you! AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL, SEXIST BASTARD!" Ryuuko shouted back, an anger mark appearing.

"What?! There is no w- HEY!" As Naruto spoke, Ryuuko had charged over and aimed a kick at Naruto, who just managed to dodge. Following the kick, Ryuuko threw a few punched at Naruto. The blonde blocked some of them, and others hit. Then he went onto offense. He threw a few punches, which were blocked. Frustrated, he aimed a kick at her. On instinct, Ryuuko grabbed his leg, kicked his over leg out from under him, and naruto hit the ground.

"YES! I WIN!" Ryuuko shouted, cheering. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Naruto started to complain.

"How the heck did you do it?! I'm going to become the Hokage one day! I can't lose to you!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"  
Ryuuko shouted, furious. Naruto, realizing his mistake, tried to take back his words.

"Um, nothing?" Ryuuko's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly, she kicked him. Hard. He went flying as Ryuuko smirked.

"I'm well-known for my kicks." She said smugly. The Uchiha watched Naruto soar through the sky.

"You want to catch him?" He asked Ryuuko. She shrugged before summoning a dragon.

"Soku." She said. "I need you to catch that boy falling from the sky. Your speed in the greatest out of my summons so I trust you will be able to do it." **(A/N: Soku means fast speed/quick. At least..according to Churros...). **

The dragon nodded his head, before flying off. In less than a few minutes, he was back with Naruto on the blue back.

"Thank you, Soku." Ryuuko said, before he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"You can summon? How?" Naruto asked. The raven-haired boy was also thinking about it, just didn't want to ask.

"I...made a blood contract." She said, thinking I have the empress of the Dragons, of course I can summon them! "Let's start training." The two boys nodded, used to Ryuuko's mysterious ways.

"Lets begin."

"Ok. First of all, both of you guys lack speed. Second, you don't have enough power. Third, you lack balance. Fourth, you need to predict what the enemy will do." Sasuke listed off. The two nodded.

"hn. Focus on speed first. Running will help. That should also increase endurance and power. Laps, 15 of them."

"I'm only going to do them if you do it with us, teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm already stronger and faster than you guys. I don't need too."

"You can always get better, Sasuke-kun. Also, I'm getting the feeling that you won't like it if Naruto becomes stronger than you."

"hn. That would never happen."

"Actually, I think there is a possibility. He works hard, and is determine. Plus, he has a huge amount of Chakra, way more than us." Ryuuko said.

"I do?"

"He does?" Both boys said at the same time, and then looked at each other.

Crap. Ryuuko thought. Now how do I get out of this? I can't tell them about the Kyuubi. Stupid mouth.

**"Someone is in the trees. You can't say anything."**

_"What should I do?"  
_The ANBU member, jumped from the tree, and landed in front of me.

"Ryuuko-chan, the Hokage requests your presence." I nodded, and got ready to follow.

"WHAT? Ryuuko-chan, are you in trouble?"

"I'm not you." I said, and then followed the ANBU away. I saw Sasuke smirk, and then Naruto release what I meant.

"HEY! RYUUKO-CHAN!" He shouted. I laughed. He really is slow. I knocked on the door, and then entered the room.

* * *

**meh. Just going to stop there.**

**More reviews=faster updates!  
**

**Ryuuko: Please review?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm back! Thank you so much MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN for reviewing! **

**Note: Please take the poll I posted! Also, if anyone has any good ideas for dragon names (in japanese) please tell me!**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"Hello, Hokage-sama." I said respectfully. He nodded in greeting.

"Ryuuuko-chan, how's Konoha?" He asks. I think for a while.

"It's..fun. Most of the people are nice." He looks at me.

"Most?"

"Well...I kind of made a few rivals." He tilts his head, but thankfully doesn't question my answer.

"Very well. You said that you can provide information. How's that possible? And what information?" I debate with my self.

"Dismiss the ANBU" He frowned, then nodded. He waved his hand, and they disappeared. I took a breath and started to speak.

"This is going to be confusing. I...come from a different world, and joined bodies with a character I created. In my world, this is a manga. Also, the events have gone way ahead. I have information about things into the future about 3 to 4 years." He stared, mouth open. If this wasn't real, I would have laughed my head off.

"Y-you...come from a different world?"

"Yes. I joined with a character a created. Of course, I still have the characters powers, memories, everything. Although, it seems that all of it was sealed. I have to go through the process of getting them. Even though I made this character, I can't remember how to get the powers. All I remember was that there are certain events that happen." I give him a few minutes to collect himself.

"Ok. First of all, During-." I stop speaking, as a burning pain appears in my throat. I fall down to the ground, clenching my throat.

"AAAAHHH" I scream, rolling around.

"RYUUKO! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I hear someone shout. It sounds like...the Dragon Goddess? After what was probably a few seconds, but felt like hours, the pain stop. I lied on the floor, panting. I turned onto my back.

"Dragon Goddess. Hokage-san."

"Ryuuko-chan! Are you ok?" The Hokage questioned.

"Ryuuko-chan, are you feeling ok?" The Goddess asked.

"For some reason...I feel fine now. Like nothing happened. But something did." I replied. The Goddess looked at me, narrowing her eyes. She summoned someone.

"Empresses." The dragon , bowing.

"Shira. I want you to check Ryuuko. See if there are seals on her." She nodded, and flew over to me.

"There's a seal on her throat. It seems to activate when she talks about certain things." She said after a few minutes. "Also, there are seals on her hands. I think that prevents her from writing anything about certain topics too." I nodded. It must have happened when I crossed over. I couldn't tell them anything about the future. I frowned. This would set back many things.

"Wait." Shira said. "The seal...its not a strong as it should be. My guess is that in some situations, most likely life-threathening, Ryuuko-dono will be able to speak." I think for a few seconds. It seems that I can't tell anything about the future. However, information about the past that I shouldn't know was different. I could freely speak about that. Though, I don't think I will tell Sasuke about Itachi as of now. I don't know what he thinks. Furthermore, I didn't feel like ruining all Itachi did to hide the truth. Meanwhile, the Hokage was watching us.

"If what your dragon says is true, then it is critical for you to have a lot of authority to give orders. That way, we might be able to avoid some trouble." I nod.

"Hokage-sama. I want you to put me, Sasuke, Naruto and...Sakura on a team. Under Kakashi." I said. He blinked.

"Very well then. Anything else?"

"Yes. I wish for Naruto to be given some more money. Right now, he is eating expired food. It's not good for him." He tilts his head, and nods.

"Ryuuko-chan. I will tell the other jounin that if you give them orders, they will follow. You are dismissed." I nod, before walking out of the room. I had a lot to think about. As of now, there were about 15-20 weeks before graduation. I needed to prepare them for the Chuunin exams. There was a lot to do.

* * *

**So, do you guys think it's good to set a limit on what Ryuuko can say? I thought that otherwise, it wouldn't be much of a conflict.**

**Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**Note: Please vote on my poll! Also, please try my other stories. Don't forget I have a second account bluewalrq!**

**I hope you like this chapter! One more thing, whose POV do you guys like? Ryuuko? Third? or some other person, like Naruto or Sasuke?**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

STUPID UCHIHA! Not only did he finish running before me by a few minutes, he didn't even break a sweat! And now he is just sitting there, smirking! After the running, we did shurikan throwing, in which he always hit the center. As for me, well, lets just say that I'm going to need to buy more. Why? Why is he so much stronger? Why does everyone like him more? WHY?!

"Why what?" Someone asked. Sasuke. Oops. I guessed I shouted the last "Why" out loud. Quick, think of an excuse...

"I want to know why the old man wants to see Ryuuko-chan!" I finally said. There, that was one of my better excuses. But, after I said it, I began to wonder. Why did the Hokage request, or more like order, Ryuuko-chan to see him? I looked at the bastard, wondering if he knew. As much as I hated to admit, he was smarter than me. I looked at him expectantly.

"hn." He replied. I resisted the urge to punch him.

"What's going on?" A voice called out from...above? Yeah, above, on top of a dragon.

"Ryuuko-chan! What did the old man want?!" I asked, as soon as the dragon landed on the ground.

"Thanks, Soku." She said, before the dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"AH! That's the dragon that caught me when I was falling from the sky!" I shouted, pointing at the location where the dragon used to stand.

"Yeah. That's Soku. Out of my dragons, he is the fastest." She replied. "So, what happened when I was gone."

"Why were you gone in the first place." Sasuke asked Ryuuko-chan. I nodded, wondering the same thing.

"Oh. He wanted to know if I was settling well in Konoha." She replied. I smiled, satisfied.

"Well, we did running, and shurikan throwing." I said. She waited, as if I was going to say more, before speaking.

"And..."

"What do you mean and?"

"You sound depressed."

"He utterly failed at everything. His running form sucks, not to mention his shurikan throwing." The Uchiha put in. I frowned, before looking at Ryuuko's reaction. She had a thoughtful look on her face. Now that I look at her closely, she is kind of pretty...

"Naruto, why are you staring at me?" She said.

"N-nothing!" I stutter. Her eyes narrow, and before I rejister it, she has, once again, kicked me sky high.

"HEY!" I shouted!

"MEET US HERE TOMORROW AT 10 AM, NARUTO! AND YOU BETTER BE READY TO TEACH! IT'S YOUR LESSON TOMORROW." I hear Ryuuko shout. "OR ELSE!"

"wakattebayo!" **(A/N: I think it translates to something like "I get it!/I understand"**

* * *

**Sorry, really short chapter this time. But I felt like this was the best place to stop.**

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Thank you if you reviewed!**

**Please leave a review! Feedback is liked.**

**Also, i need some opinions? Do you think i should follow canon?**

**Finally, im still looking for names (in japanese for the dragon summons, but they can be human names, like the one in this chapter)**

**Oh, and happy valentines day/release OF THE 300TH EPISODE!  
**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

I pushed my self off of my bed, and stretched. Yawning, I looked at the clock. My mouth immediately shut and my eyes widened. 9:45! I quickly changed, and then brushed my teeth and washed my face. Grabbing a breakfast bat, and dash out of the apartment.

Gah! The training sessions really take a lot out of one. I thought, as i munched on the bar. I heard the training ground before I saw it. Well, i guess i have to say, i heard the people at the training ground. I groaned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME!"

"I said that You. Are. Too. Loud."

"YOU SAID SOMETHING ELSE!"

"SHUT UP!" I yell. They turn to me, surprise on their faces. Sasuke quickly covered his shock. I smirked, before frowned.

"ITS TO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR YOU GUYS TO ARGUE." I shout. They remain quiet. I guess I got my point across. "So, Naruto, what are we doing?" he blinked. The Uchiha and I roll our eyes.

"You"re supposed to let that guy," I point to sasuke. "have fun and/or do something exciting." Naruto frowned. I throw my hands up to heaven.

"If you were going to cause trouble, what would you do?" I ask, trying to prompt him. His face cleared.

"Splatter paint on buildings." He finally said. "School is best cause a pissed off Iruka-sensei is the funniest sight ever."

"How stupid." Sasuke said. I sigh inwardly. Now then, how to get him to join.

"You scared?" I hear Naruto say. "Is Mr. I-am-so-perfect-and-awesome scared of getting in trouble?" Naruto mocked. Sasuke's eye twitches.

"I am not scared."

"Oh really? Then why aren't you going to do it?"

"Because it's stupid."

"I think it's an excuse for being scared." Naruto replied. I watch Sasuke. If I'm right, he is going to-

"GIVE ME SOME PAINT! I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NoT SCARED! IN FACT, I BET I COULD SPLATTER MORE WALLS AND ROOMS WITH PAINT THAN YOU CAN!"

-snap. Well, this is interesting. I watched Naruto, wondering what his response was. Though is was almost 100% sure he would accept the challenge.

"YOU'RE ON!" Naruto shouted back. Yep. I smiled, amused. Now then, to make this into a proper challenge.

"Ok guys." I said. I handed Sasuke blue paint, and Naruto yellow. "This is what is going to happen. We'll make this into a competition. What you do, is put a stroke of paint on a wall, to mark it. You guys have different colors, so I can tell. The point: who can paint more walls in an hour? Oh, and if, lets say, Naruto paints a wall, and then Sasuke comes by later when it's dry, he is allowed to paint over it. Same thing vis versa. Got it?" The two boys nodded, glaring daggers at each other. "Oh, and extra cans of paint and brushes are here." I said, pointing to a pile of supplies that I sent one of my dragons to get. They nodded.

"Well then. Get ready, GO!" I shout, as the two dash away. I watch them as they kick up dust.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" I shout. As the smoke clears, I find myself staring at a fire-colored dragon. She is One of the youngest dragons that are my summons, but still stands about 2 meters taller.

"Hi Ryuuko-dono! What's up? If there something fun going on? Are you in danger? Huh,huh?!" I laugh.

"Calm down! And yes, something fun is going on, Keiko. Two of my friends are having a pranking contest, I suppose you can call it." Her eyes light up! As she bends down her head. I jump onto her neck, and get comfortable. Keiko was another of my summons. Like the element she used, fire, she was always burning with energy. And she was also a prankster. She loved to have fun, but turned serious the second that I was in danger. I got the feeling that she would be perfect friends with Naruto.

Keiko stretched out her wings, and with a few flaps, we were in the sky. Now then, how would the competition turn out? This was going to be fun! I wonder when Sasuke will release that Naruto has the advantage. After all, he was used to running through the street and probably knew all the secret alleys.

* * *

**Keiko means happy child, if you were wondering. Please leave a review and vote on my poll!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOORAY! REACHED 1,000 VIEWS thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story!**

**Also, i will try to follow canon, but as its going now, they are going to be stronger than they were in canon.**

**Final thing. Google translate is annoying. So, I will change Keiko to Kouki. Um, meaning a gender change too. Kouki is a boy name...so the dragon is a boy, name is Kouki. **

**Personality is the same though!**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I ran up the street, from the left side to the right, dodging the civilians. After I got about 2 streets, I decided to check on Naruto. I jumped to the roof of a building, ignoring the protests of the people below me, and looked around. It wasn't hard to find him. All I had to do was follow the path of people shouting and shaking fists. Though when I followed it, I was surprised. He had managed to cover more than me! But how?

After a bit of thinking, I found out. He was used to the streets and the activites. He could easily dodge because he was used to it. Something that came like second nature was always stronger than something that came through training. Although, if I followed him...

An idea began to form. If I followed dobe, and did what Ryuuko had allowed, then I would be able to cover Naruto's paint. That way, I could gain, while he would lose. Deciding that that would be my plan, i went off to carry it out.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

We watched Sasuke for awhile. He came up with a plan and started to move. I watched him go and follow Naruto? He started from where Naruto began and went off. I smirked. He forgot a factor. Whatever. I watched the two boys cover walls. The funniest thing though, was when the people went to shout, but by then, Sasuke was gone. Those who did see him, stopped when the realized it was the last remaining Uchiha, and not Naruto. Their expressions made me laugh so much, my stomach hurt. I could tell my dragon was also having fun.

* * *

**Time skip 45 minutes.**

**Sasuke POV**

What was this feeling? It wasn't something I had felt in years. Happiness, and joy. Freedom and relaxed. Well, not completely relaxed. But more than i had been in years. The chance of running around for fun, and not training, was different. Feeling the wind on my face, and seeing the expressions on the civilians faces was, enjoyable. I felt like a weight had been lifted.

Then I did something that surprised me. The corners if my mouth lifted slightly, and twitched. A beginning of a smile. Which was almost instantly wiped off. Someone was chasing me. I turned around, scanning the streets. Crap. The academy teachers. The probably received a lot of complaining by now. Now what? I couldn't outrun chunnins. I dodged into an alley. What should I do? I looked down, thinking, then saw a shadow pass above me, and some people scream. Looking up, I saw, a dragon?!

"Sasuke-kun! Get on the roof, and get on!" A girl shouted. ryuuko. Seeing the chunnin approach quickly, I jumped up, and Ryuuko pulled me onto the dragon.

"Hold on tight. We need to get Naruto next." Hold on? Hold on where? We're on the back of a dragon! Where the heck do you hold?

"Um, oh yeah... I usually hold on the neck, but you're not next to the neck... Well, just someone stay on!" Easy for her to say. I was about to protest, but then we began to fly. The feeling of flying was pretty cool. The view was pretty good, and the wind also felt good. We lowered to the ground, and picked up Naruto.

"Thank you, Ryuuko-chan!" He said. "WHO WON!" he shouted. I winced.

"Quiet. Usuratonkachi!" I told him. I looked at Ryuuko and got an uneasy feeling. What was with the smile on her face?

"The winner? That woud be...ME" I blinked. Did not expect that. But that explained the smile. But how?"

"Remember, in the instructions, i said AFTER IT DRIED! Sasuke-kin, you didn't let it dry. The two colors mixed. And it turned green, which is my color!" She said, smiling widely. I looked down. Sure enough, the walls were green. Naruto and I groaned while Ryuuko began to laugh.

"Besides that, I do have my summons. Ah well. Better luck next time, boys!" we glared at her.

"putting that aside, tomorrows my lesson! Same time, same place. Now then, what do we do about the ho-"

"NARUTO, SASUKE AND RYUUKO, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Iruka shouted, sounding extremely annoyed.

"What if I said I don't want to? Last time I checked, you can't fly!"

"Ryuuko-dono, about that, I'm about to reach my limit." the dragon said. I saw Ryuuko facepalm, and heard her mutter under her breath.

"Damn it! I forgot about the fact that Kouki can't stay in the air that long. His attacks are powerful, but few." She looked up as I sweatdropped. "Sorry guys, we need to land."

Great. We went down, and the dragon disappeared in a poof of smoke. Iruka dragged us off to the Hokage. After some shouting, he decided that we had to clean the village off. Naruto groaned loudly, and I mentally sighed. However, Ryuuko seemed...not worried. Actually, the look on her face was mischievous. Now what did she have in mind?

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She suddenly shouted. As the smoke cleared, two dragons appeared. How many dragons did she even have?! **(A/N: I don't know. Still in process of making them :P Still looking for names!)** This time, the dragons were a blue color, with a hint of green. Like the ocean.

"Hayami, Kazumi! I need your help! Can you send rain over the village. It really needs a good cleaning. And I'll bring some meat for you guys later." They nodded, before flying into the sky. Soon, it was pouring, with thunder and lightning. I turned to Ryuuko for an explanation.

"Hayami and Kazumi are sisters. Both have water natures. Hayami has wind too, and Kazumi has lighting. Together, they create storms. And they are inseparable! **A/N: Yes, you are probably sick of reading A/Ns, sorry. Hayami means fast water. Kazumi is a name.)**

"There. Clean." Ryuuko said, smirking. The hokage looked like he was trying to stop himself from screaming. Another adviser looked like he wanted to laugh. Naruto was defiantly happy. So was I, but I was NOT going to jump around the room, screaming "Hooray!" "Go Ryuuko-chan!" "You're awesome!" And "Take that, old man!"

"Well, if thats all, Naruto, SAsuke, see you tomorrow!" I nodded, and then watched in mild amusement as she jumped out of the window, to be caught by her dragons. They flew off to her house, before disappeared. Naruto and I ran out of the room as the old people watched Ryuuko with their jaws hanging open.

As I walked home, I reflected on the day. It was, I suppose, fun. Maybe I could give up on revenge. I quickly wiped away the thought. There was no way I would let Itachi get away with his crimes.

However, a seed of doubt had been planted in the Uchiha's mind.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry if the amount of dragons are getting confusing. Almost done introducing all of them though! Yes, there are a few more :P  
**

**What do you guys think of Ryuuko? Who's your fav dragon?**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok. I'm really really really sorry for this, but i decided to change a dragon name. I just liked the suggested name much more than what I have. So, instead of kazumi, I'm using miraiko! Congrates to the guest who suggested it! Once again, i apologize for the name change.**

**Also, kashagal and natures ruler has made his/her own dragon! Thanks for the suggestions for the names! The dragon is hibiki, and will be introduced in this chapter.**

* * *

Ryuuko POV

Before I walked out of my house and toward the training grounds, I summoned two dragons. Shira, and Hibiki. Though Hibiki was small for her species, her wings were huge, around 20 yards. Shira was large enough to carry 2 people, even though she usually only took one, while Hibiki could carry 5. Good thing I asked the Hokage for a house with a lot of open space. And I mean a lot. There was nothing else in about a 150 yard radius. I never got lonely though, not between my summons and the goddess.

Usually in the clan, each person was chosen by a dragon, and they would only summon that dragon. Though I was special. As the chosen one of the Goddess, I could summon any dragon. Also, everyone was dead, so I had access to all. However, despite my growing power, I only had the energy to summon at most, 2 dragons.

I jumped onto Hibiki and we flew off. As we approached the training grounds, I told Shira to make a clone, and then told Hibiki to turn the two Shiras invisible. Soon, we landed on the ground.

"Hi guys!" I said, sliding off of Hibiki.

"Hn."

"HI RYUUKO-chan!" Naruto started to shout, but got quieter when I gave him a look.

"Ok! For today, I have a few things in mind. Shira!" I said, and pointed to Hibiki. They looked toward Hibiki when the two Shiras suddenly appeared. They grabbed the boys hands, Sasuke's right hand and Naruto's left. After about a second, two seals formed.

"What's this?" They asked. As soon as they finished speaking, the seal started to glow. Their hands started to rise, and slowly attract to each other.

"You two fight to much. The seal is like a magnet. Two seals, on different objects. The seals attract to each other, just like a magnet. And they only stop when I command Shira here to stop it." I said, trying not to laugh as looks of horror crossed their faces.

"So how do we get you to cancel this seal?" Sasuke asked.

"If you can fight me and win, I will stop it." I said. Sasuke immediately tried to jump at me, but was pulled down by Naruto's weight.

"Get up, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said. I could tell he was trying not to shout. Naruto got up, and once again they tried to attack me, but this time, they tripped due to the fact they had horrible timing. Their speed was different, and they weren't talking to each other, besides throwing insults. After the second try, they started an argument about whose fault it was. I rolled my eyes. This was going to take awhile.

"What's wrong with you two? Can't even run a few meters?" I taunted. "Are you scared? Or just plain weak?"

That got their attention. The two stared at me, and then looked back at each other. They walked a few steps away, and then began to whisper into each others ear. After about 2 minutes, they stopped. This time, they were serious.

The two could only use taijutsu. I had an advantage with that, but for now, I wouldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. They started to run toward me, and actually managed to get to me, without tripping or insulting each other. Instead, their steps were together. I did a few backflips back, good thing I did gymnastics in the real world, and managed to avoid Naruto's punch.

"Better, but still not good enough." I said. I made a few clones of myself to help them get more practice.

**Timeskip 30 minutes, clones all gone.**

Sasuke flung Naruto, and then used Narutos weight to get to me. He aimed a kick, which I managed to dodge. However, Naruto aimed another kick at me, and I had to block it. I didn't have time to dodge. During the time I blocked Naruto, Sasuke had gotten a hold of me. He pushed me to the ground

"Got you." He said. I smiled.

"Get off me then." I said. He stood up. I beckoned to Shira and she released the seal. The two started to stretch their arm, and cracked a few knuckles.

"Good job you guys!" I said, smilling at them. They glared back.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"hn." Sasuke said.

"Sorry, I don't understand hnese." **(A/N: hnese: A word made up by akasukifangirl. It's t he language spoken by uchiha's, and has one word. However, depending on the length, tone, and pitch, it means different things.)**

"Never do that again!" Naruto said. Sasuke and I stared at him.

"You can speak hnese?!" I said. Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What's hnese?" Naruto asked, all confused. I facepalmed. Naruto was probably just thinking the same thing as Sasuke.

"Well, thats all for today! Tomorrow, Sasuke again." I said, before jumping onto Hibiki and flying home.

* * *

**The next two weeks followed the pattern stated below:**

**Sasuke=Teach Taijutsu, basic ninjutsu, shuriken and kunai throwing. (Self explanatory) **

**Naruto=Mental happiness. (Included pranks, jokes, or just relaxing which Ryuuko and Naruto found out that Sasuke doesn't do due to having to be on guard of fangirls.)**

**Ryuuko=Other. (Stuff needed for future. Being quiet, spying/gathering information, finding weaknesses and more teamwork activites, which Sasuke and Naruto would like to say, "THOSE ARE HORRIBLE!")**

**Hope this was a good chapter. **

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, skipping to graduation. ** (_I'm to lazy to write the rest of the training)_** I can't have you guys know everyone about their training improvements.  
**

**Please do remember that this story is revolved around Ryuuko. Not Naruto. So I will take out some parts that I don't really need for Ryuuko. Go watch the main series if you want to know what happened.**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

Graduation today. Finally. Honestly, learning how to be a shinobi was rather easy. Maybe it was because I had my nighttime training, Ryuuko's body and memories and my knowledge. Either way, I left like I was in math for preschoolers, while being in high school.

"We will be testing you on your clone jutsu." I rolled my eyes. Boring, easy, OH CRAP! Naruto still couldn't do the clone jutsu. Oh whatever. Everything will work out either way. The good thing of knowing the future. Though seeing Naruto's reaction was still awesome.

"Ryuuko!" Iruka called. I walked over to the room.

"Please use the clone jutsu."

"Bunshin no jutsu!" I said, half asleep. Five clones of me appeared. It was rather weird-looking at five different me's. It was rather different from looking into a mirror.

"Very good, Ryuuko. You pass."

"Of course I do." I said, which made him frown.

"Ryuuko..." He started to lecture me, but Mizuki stopped him. No way I was going to call Mizuki my sensei.

"Iruka, let her celebrate." He said, putting his hand on Iruka's shoulder. I glared at him, but then turned pleasant when he turned back to me. I gave him a smile that would have made Gai proud. That's saying a lot.

"Thanks! I'll be going!" I said, then practically skipped out of the room. After about 10 minutes wait, it was time for the actually ceremony. Parents came, their kids jumped into their arms. I stood next to Sasuke. We looked around. I looked at Naruto. Though I knew he would graduate, it was still rather sad, looking at Naruto's depressed face. I bit my lip.

"Hey, it's that kid." I heard a mom say. I clenched my fists, trying to control myself. After the other one spoke, I snapped. I took a step forward, about to go shout at the parents, but then someone grabbed my arm. Looking back, I saw Sasuke. He shook his head. I looked down, took a few breaths, and then stepped back. When I looked up, Mizuki was there. Ok, everything was going as canon. Time to leave.

"I'm going." I told Sasuke. He nodded, and then I walked away. Now what?

**_"_Training." (A/N: In case you forgot, "blah" is the Dragon Goddess.**_ "This is talking mentally back.")_**  
**

_"Come on! Give me a break."_ I replied back. _"I mean, I just graduated."_

**"Fine."  
**I jumped up, happy, and received a few odd looks. I glared back at them, daring them to say something. Wisely, they looked away. I walked down a few streets, turning here and there, and then reached a tea shop. I went in, and ordered dangos. This was a new restaurant, and it only opened two days ago. The waiter brought in a plate of dangos, and I picked a stick up. I opened my mouth and stuck it in my mouth.

"Yummy!" I mumbled through my mouth of dango. So sweet, but not overwhelming. Well, that's because of the sauce. The dango itself was pretty chewy. Soon I finished, and then left. I returned home, took a shower, and then went to bed. I would need energy for tonight.

* * *

**~Time Skip, Nighttime~  
**

**Ryuuko POV still.**

When I woke up, I looked outside and saw a ninja jumping around my house. Leaning out my window, I screamed at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I asked. Right when I finished speaking, I knew. I'm such an idiot sometimes. I ignored his response, changed from my silk to my regular outside wear. I summoned Soku, and then jumped out of the window, onto his back.

"Over there." I said, pointing toward the forest. 3 minutes later, we were flying over the forest.

"Can you sense them?"

"Blood. I can smell blood." Soku replied. I gestured, and he flew toward Naruto.

"Ryuuko and Sasuke? They are just pretending! In fact, they are disgusted by you!" I heard Mizuki shout. I jumped down from Soku just in time to block a few kunais that Mizuki threw.

"Ryuuko-chan?!" I heard Naruto said.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! Do you really think that we are disgusted by you?! You're our friend! Sasuke may act like a jerk, but it's kind of how he is. Don't believe him. Sasuke, Iruka, and I, we are all here for you." I said. "The fox inside of you is not you!"

"Ryuuko-chan is right, Naruto." Iruka added. I raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Naruto. He blinked a few times, then put his hands together.

"Taju kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted. I blinked, as I was surrounded by Narutos. I jumped up, onto Soku's back, to get some fresh air. I took a few deep breaths, and then looked back and winced. As much as Mizuki deserved it, Naruto was going a bit overboard.

"Naruto, that's enough!" Iruka shouted. He stopped, and looked out sheepishly.

"Ahahaha. Sorry, Iruka-sensei!" I rolled onto my back, and looked up to the sky. Well, first day into the storyline. I supposed it went pretty well.

"Ryuuko. How did you know about the Kyuubi? I though kids didn't know?" Naruto asked. Crap. I fumbled around for an answer.

"That's a story for some other day!" I shouted back, and then flew away on Soku.

"WHAT? DATTEBAYO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I ignored him. Time to sleep. I do love my sleep.

* * *

**Well, first chapter in canon. Changed it around a bit, but I hope that was good! For the reference, I have actually never had Dangos...SO SAD. THe description was from Churros, and online research.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you kashagal and natures ruler for your review and your support for this story!  
Please read my new/rewritten story Mysterious Identity!  
**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

I yawned. Yesterday, Naruto had met Konohamaru. Not that I paid attention to his story, I always disliked Konohamaru. Plus I knew what happened. Something about his sexy jutsu, bad pictures, ebisu, being rivals. Whatever.

Just then, Sakura and Ino barged in. I slapped myself quickly, trying to wake up. I pulled out my camera. This was going to be perfect blackmail.

The two girks argued about who would sit with Sasuke. I really didn't care.

Naruto jumped onto the desk in front of Sasuke and they started to glare at each other. I got my camera ready.

"Oh really?" A boy in front of Naruto said, then threw his hand back, knocking Naruto over. I started to take as many pictures as I could, as the fangirls went crazy. Not that they were the object of my insane picture taking. There, Naruto and Sasuke were kissing. I laughed as I continued to take pictures.

Quickly though, they broke apart from each other and gagged. Poor Naruto and Sasuke, though Naruto would have bigger problems.

Killer intent. That was what ever single female besides me in the room was emitting. All were extremely pissed. I probably should save Naruto. Quickly, before the girls got close enough to kick Naruto, I stepped in.

"MOVE. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." Someone shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You really think that you people can beat me?"

"Yes! There are so many of us." Sakura replied. I sighed. Five more seconds was all I needed.

"Try me." I sneered. Three, two.

They came at me, and Iruka entered at the same time to see the girls trying to hit me.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOUR DOING?!" Iruka shouted. I smirked. My timing was perfect. I sat down in a chair, and enjoyed myself to the fullest, as the girls were lectured. Soon, he moved on to announcing the teams. About time for us soon...

"Team seven!" Oh. There we go.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! And Ryuuko!" I loved these peoples reactions. Naruto jumped up from his seat when Sakura was called. Sakura bowed her head. Then the two switched roles when Sasuke was called. And the three all sweatdropped when they still didn't know my last name.

...I don't think I even made one for Ryuuko yet. My plan was just to call her 'Ryuuko of the dragons.' or something like that. Whatever. Time for lunch!

* * *

I myself decided to go for ramen at Ichiraku's. Sakura was on some bench, I think Sasuke was eating onigiri, and Naruto was trying to attack. No extremely amusing things going on.

I finished eating, then went to get the pictures I took printed. 20 pictures that were perfect. i guess laughing while taking them wasn't the best idea. Still, this was awesome. I could do so much blackmailing with this. I started to walk around, when I heard Sasuke tell Sakura that she was annoying. Sakura looked broken. I sighed. How stupid can you get? Sasuke had hinted that he didn't care for the people in the class. Besides that, his whole clan was killed and you say how parents are annoying?

* * *

The next day came. We waited in the classroom for Kakashi. He was late.

No surprise there. Three hours had past since he was supposed to come. They were getting restless. They, as in my foolish team.

"Naruto, can you stop trying to see how many books you can balance on your head? And Sakura, stop combing your hair with your hand. Sasuke, stop twitching your eyebrow and glaring at me."

"HEY! You can't tell Sasuke-kun what to do!"

"REally? I have the physical ability to talk so I can. " I said. Actually, I have and will continue to. But she doesn't know that. Let's see. In the anime, I'm pretty sure Kakashi was about 5 hours late. So, about one more hour.

At 3 minutes left, Naruto put a chalk eraser on top of the door. Sasuke started to argue with Naruto how a jounin wouldn't fall for something like that. Sakura, sided with Sasuke. No surprise there. I, sided with Naruto. After the 3 minutes went up, the door opened, and Kakashi had chalk dust all over him! Naruto and I cheered.

"Pay up, Sasuke, Sakura!" I shouted, holding out my hand. The two groaned, then each handed me fives dollars. Naruto also got five dollars from both of them.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stared at us.

"My first impression, is I hate you guys." He said. The three got rather depressed. Not that I cared.

Later, on the roof, he asked us to introduce ourselves.

"What do we say?"

"Um..Your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies."

"Hey, Hey! How about you introduce yourself first!" Naruto asked. I rolled my eyes. Rather pointless.

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intent of telling to my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams... I have a few hobbies."

"We found out nothing besides his name." Sakura said. Naruto nodded. I coughed.

"Let me translate our sensei's introduction. He is Hatake Kakashi. He like his ninken , and Icha Icha books. His favorite food is salt-boiled saury and miso soup with eggplant. He dislikes being photographed without his mask! Fried and sweet food are bad. His dream, I'm not sure, but I think it was to fight Minato and protect his comrades. His hobbies, er hobby is to read his Icha Icha book." I said, dodging as Kakashi tried to put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. When I finished, he glared at me and muttered I hate you the most. I smiled. Thank you data books and !

"How do you know so much?" Kakashi asked.

"I have my ways. So, who is next?" I replied. Naruto went. The usual about cup ramen, ichiraku ramen, hating the three minutes that he needed to wait, becoming the Hokage.

Sakura's was really annoying.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like (she stared at Sasuke, then sighed.) I dislike (she glared at Naruto and I). I wish to (she looks at Sasuke and squeals). My hobbies are..." I sighed, typical fangirl. The whole time, Sasuke had the "I want to kill you but that would be to troublesome" face on.

"Hai. Next."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and few that I like. I have a goal that I will not leave as a dream. I will restore my clan to its full glory and...talk to a certain man." He said. I waited for the 'kill a certain man part.' It didn't come. My eyes widened. YES! I got him off the path of Itachi killing! Goal one, complete. Granted, he still wants to go after Itachi, but at least not kill him. Kakashi looked completely taken back, though recovered quickly.

"Last one."

"My name is Ryuuko. I like dragons, dangos, my friends and things you don't need to know. I hate fangirls. My dream is also to restore my clan to glory, maybe find out who killed my clan. Not my main goal though. I want to change a few things, and become one of the strongest ninjas. My hobbies are blackmailling, teasing, sleeping." I said. Kakashi blinked, and Sasuke glanced at me.

"Well, tomorrow, we will do a survival training. Meet me at training ground three! 5 AM, and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." That was the simplified version of his speech. It also involved laughing, the statistic of 9 out of 27 graduates become genin. He left after that. I sighed. I could practically feel the fear from the team.

"Hey. Word of advice. Eat breakfast. Arrive at about 7 AM. See ya." I said, then jumped off the roof.

"You just want us to fail so you can become a genin, right?! No way I'm listening to you, right Sasuke-kun?" I heard Banshee scream. I shrugged. Their loss. Time for training with the Goddess now. What a crazy day.

* * *

**Hooray! Sasuke has left the path of Itachi killing! Or has he?  
**

**Review! Predict! Evaluate Ryuuko's personality! I don't care what you say, just no flames please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bell test! Note that changes will be made!**

**Thank you if you reviewed/favorites/followed! Its very encouraging!**

**Finally, whose POV do you like? Ryuuko? Third? Sasuke? Naruto?**

**timing not completely accurate. **

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

I sat up, stretching. When I came back from my training with the Goddess, my arms and legs felt like lumps of steel. Although, I did get a night's rest. About 11 hours. It was 9 AM now. I wonder if any of my foolish teammates actually went and arrived at 5AM. Somehow, I didn't put it past Sakura to do something like that. Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke learned by now that I was usually right. The only time I was wrong would have been that I guessed that Naruto would only eat 5 bowls of ramen, and that Sasuke could only eat 30 small tomatoes at most. In the end, Naruto ate 8 and Sasuke had 50. Later though, they had stomach aches so I had the last laugh.

Now then, Kakashi was arrived at 10:15 AM. Something like that. I guess I'll arrive at 9:45. So about 45 minutes.

I took my sweet time getting ready. Shuriken, kunai, explosive tags, ropes, all here. I had a good breakfast of toasted bread with honey on top. After a bit of thinking, I brought 3 pieces of bread with me. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, put on some clean clothes. I found out that in anime you have about 10 of the exact same clothes. So while it looked like they never changed, it actually did. I checked the time, 9:38. Might as well get going.

I locked the door and then summoned Hibiki. Jumping on, we flew toward the training ground. I reached there at 9:42. My foolish teammates had bags under their eyes and I swear I heard a stomach grumble.

"Yo!" I said, jumping down from Hibiki. I landed on the ground, next to Naruto and Sasuke. Once again, I heard a stomach grumble. Cross that, three stomachs.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat breakfast and actually came here at 5 AM." I said, None of them met my eyes. I sighed and took out the bread.

"Here. Eat up." I said. Naruto grabbed the bread and started to eat immediately. Sasuke hesitated, then took a piece. Sakura didn't even touch it. I shrugged.

"Your loss. Now then, I'm going to get ready." I said, then headed toward some trees and started to set up traps.

"What? YOu know what he is going to do?" Naruto shouted. I nodded.

"How." I heard a voice ask. Sasuke. It was probably killing him to ask. After all, it showed he didn't know something.

"I see the future!" I said in a joking tone. Hopefully it wouldn't activate the seal. I felt a slight warming up by my throat, but otherwise, I was fine. By now, I had finished getting ready. I returned to my team and waited for Kakashi. 5 minutes later, he arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go another way." Kakashi said. My eye twitched. Horrible excuses as usually.

"Either way, let's get started." He set a timer to 12:00 PM and started to explain the bell test. When he said that the would have no lunch, Sakura freaked out. All three glanced at me.

"It's not fair! Ryuuko ate breakfast!"

"Oh? I do believe I said not too."

"Acutally, Sensei, You said Don't eat breakfast or you will throw up. I didn't care if I threw up, so I ate breakfast."

"Sensei! She was also late and just arrived!" Sakura went on to say. I sighed.

"I came before he arrived to it doesn't matter." Now she didn't have anything to point out. I smiled.

"Why are there only three bells?" Sakura said. From here, I zoned out.

"We are starting when I say 'Ready, Start!" He said, but Naruto charged right at him. I sighed, again. In a flast, Kakashi had the kunai pointing at Naruto's head.

"I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said. The three walked away from Kakashi.

"Ready, start!" Kakashi finally said. I jumped into a tree by the traps I set. Not that it would do any good. Sasuke and Sakura did it too, but then I noticed them easily. As for Naruto...

"LET'S FIGHT FAIR AND SQUARE!" His voice rung out, loud and clear. I winced. Even after the year I spent with him, my ears still hurts when he shouts like that.

The two started to fight. ACtually, Kakashi read his Icha Icha book and blocked everything with one hand. Naruto was being tosses around like a little fly. I looked away and started to daydream. However, my wonderful dream of flying and eating popsicles was ruined by Sakura's warning to naruto, Kakashi's Jutsu screaming, and then Naruto squeal.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" I sighed as I heard a splash of water. Whatever. I resumed my daydream, except this time, I was putting face paint on random people. Sakura actually looks not too bad with the word "Banshee" in black over her forehead. When I looked back, Naruto had used his Shadow Clone jutsu.

A Naruto grabbed Kakashi, and then a lot more. Correction. Naruto grabbed a clone. All the clone started to fight with each other. And then argued constantly. He stopped the jutsu, and ran toward a tree. Oh yeah. That trap. Naruto was now dangling from a tree. Judging from Naruto's face, Kakashi insulted him again. An array of kunai showed down and hit the, once again, fake Kakashi. This was really getting aggravating.

The Kakashi went poof! to reveal a log. From my right, I heard leaves rustle. Sasuke could defiantly learn about stealth. Wait, I'm pretty sure I taught them that. I guess I will have to review the lesson. From my left, I here a scream. Sakura. Whatever. There was another scream from Naruto. I guess I could help him.

Jumping out of my tree, I went and cut Naruto down.

"Thanks Ryuuko-chan!" He was about to run away, when I held him by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To beat that bastard Kakashi up!" I sighed, then whistled. Hibiki appeared and I jumped on with Naruto.

"Naruto. We are staying here for a while." I said. Kakashi and Sasuke should be fighting now.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me behind!" I heard. Idiot Sakura. From the corner of my eye, I saw flames. Well then, there was Sasuke's scream. Time for my plan. First, though, I was going to take pictures of Sasuke. After all, most of his body was underground. Wonderful picture for blackmailing, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**What will Ryuuko do?! Oh, next chapter will be different from canon. I guess I can add blackmailing to Ryuuko's hobbies...**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So...Second part of bell test**

**Just wondering, would anyone like chapter titles?**

* * *

**Kakashi POV (Attempt. Sorry if OOC)**

Ryuuko, Sasuke and Naruto huddled into a circle. The girl was whispering a plan. As she talked, the two boys frowned at first. It seemed like she said a threat, in which they agreed. A few meters away, I saw Sakura listening in. Horrible teamwork. They left a person out.

So far, no one would pass. Sasuke, while being strong, didn't work well. Naruto was, well, almost the opposite of a ninja. Loud, and noticeable. Two things that wasn't good, unless you were someone extremely strong. But right now, he wasn't. As for Sakura, despite the well done job in class, she sucked int the actual field. The genjutsu was a simple one. Besides that, she was a fangirl.

Finally, there was the girl. Ryuuko. I didn't know what to make of her. Right now, she was making a plan. Previously though, she had done nothing but sit in a tree. Then t here was her meetings with the Hokage. And finally, the order that if she was completely serious, she had the most authority. Anyone was supposed to listen to her if she had something important. There was also a seal that might activate.

Looking back, I saw that Sakura had ran away. The other three were finished planning. I created a shadow clone to see what Naruto and Sasuke would do. I followed Sakura and Ryuuko. Despite them heading in the same direction, I got the feeling that they weren't working together.

I was right. When I arrived there, I saw kunai, logs, and shuriken all over. Sakura was on offensise, trying to punch Ryuuko. I blinked. What was going on? I heard someone shout "It's a clone." A second later, I got the memories.

Together, Sasuke and Naruto had tried to force the clone toward this location. THey had done a surprisingly good job. Naruto used his Shadow clone jutsu. In the midst, one clone turned into Sasuke, an d the real Sasuke turned itno Naruto. BEcause it was naruto, the clone had let done its guard. The Sasuke turned Naruto used a fire jutsu which took the clone off guard. It couldn't take the attack at disappeared.

If it was me, I would have been forced into this location. I could guess that Ryuuko would activate the traps, and attack me for the bells. A well put plan. However, it was ruined by Sakura.

Speaking of which, I jumped out of the tree and pulled the two apart.

"Sensei?!" Sakura said, confused with shame in her voice. I gave her a look. At that time, the two boys appeared. Both were confused. At that moment, the alarm ran. I grabbed the four of them, and took them to the three logs. There, I tied Sakura to the pole

"Now then. First, Sakura. What were you thinking?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out. She looked down and muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked again.

"She said that she didn't want me to get the glory. Something to do with love challenge." Ryuuko said. I closed my eyes and sighed. Thought so. This is why I don't like fangirls.

"Is she right?" I said, looked at Sakura. She nodded glumly.

"Let me tell you something. In the ninja world, those who disobey the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." I said. "Sakura. You fail. AFter your time at the pole is served, return to the academy." She started to protest. I stopped her.

Then something surprising happened. Ryuuko stood up, took a kunai out, and then cut the ropes.

"What are you doing?!" I said, adding in some KI. She looked back at me.

"Like it or not, Sakura is a member of the team. If what you said was true, then we can't leave her. Besides that, Naruto there is going to be lonely."

"HEY! RYUUKO-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" The Uzumaki said. I looked at Ryuuko, then at the other team members, They nodded. Sakura wisely didn't say anything. I smiled at them from under my mask.

"YOU!" I began, adding a lot of anger in it. The four winced. "PASS! Be warned though, Sakura. That was your first and last strike. One more time, and your out." With that, I shunshined away.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"Well then, lets go home." I said. The two boys immediately disappeared. Something about a challenge. They probably got into some argument. I was about to leave, when Sakura grabbed my hand.

"What?" I said.

"T-thank you..." She whispered. I looked at her. She seemed to have something more to say.

"Thank you for supporting me. I-I'm sorry about in the forest." She said. Inside, I smirked. Another part of my plan was going well. Change Sakura's personality.

"Welcome. From one kunoichi to another, I would like to tell you something. First, every monday, wednesday, friday and sunday, come here. Second, stop fangirling over Sasuke." I said. I stopped her from complaining. "Sakura. Look at me. Why do you like him? His looks, maybe his attitude or his strength. Give up. You do not know him. And don't say that you do! How much do you know about his pain, his family?! Do you know what he has gone through?! NO!" I said, my voice rising, and then I calmed down.

"Become someone useful to the team. Train harder. You have potential, but in order to reach that, you must drop the fangirling. While love is a strong motivational, weak fangirl is nothing! If you were thinking of Sasuke, you wouldn't have ruined the plan because it would mean Sasuke might also be sent back. Sakura, you can become a strong kunoichi. Don't waste the potential. Think about it." I said. I was about to leave, when I thought of something.

"By the way, you owe me one! You can repay me when I ask for it." I said, then I ran away before she could protest. She didn't. I probably gave her a lot to think about.

What a troublesome person. Oh crap. I was sounding like Shikamaru. Whatever. Time for lunch.

* * *

**So yeah. I'm having Sakura go through some personality changes. I actually think that she could be a decent character, given some changes. cough cough some. cough cough.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cookie for the people that reviewed/gave feedback!**

**^passes out cookies^**

**Thank you!**

**Good news: Early update!  
**

**Bad news: Filler chapter type...**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"Good morning!" kakashi said, as he appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted, pointed fingers. Our sensei came up with a stupid excuse about a black cat crossing his path. After that, he went on.

"Today we have a very hard D-Rank mission." Kakashi said. I raised an eyebrow. Hard D-rank mission was an oxymoron.

"We must catch Tora." Kakashi said. Oh, that's why. "This cat has always been the worst D-Rank mission. She is the cat of Madam Shijimi, and Tora has always been running away from her. She dislikes the Madam, and resists any attempt to get her back. All of the shinobi in Konoha have had to catch her, or her mom who was before. Let's go."

* * *

**20 minutes later**

"Raven here. I see her."

"Ramen here! Target sighted!"

"Cherry here. 10 meters away"

"Dragon here. Bored."

"Silver here. Attack!" His order was followed by Naruto jumping out of the tree and almost squishing Tora. She hissed and started to scratch Naruto. I winced as I also jumped from my tree and next to Naruto. I looked around, trying to find catnip. After a few seconds, I found some. I ran over and grabbed it. I headed back to Tora, and waved it in from of her. She stopped attacking Naruto, who was shredded, and started to play with the catnip. I smiled as she batted the plant. Tora took the plant and ate it. I patted her head and she stared at me

"You couldn't have done that earlier?!"

"ahaha..Sorry Naruto. Just remembered." As I spoke, Kakashi landed next to me.

"Good job. Though now that we know Tora likes Ryuuko-." He looked at the cat that was rubbing my leg "-We most likely will have all the Tora missions."

"Actually, I think I can get the owner to be nicer to Tora so that she won't run away."

* * *

**Third POV  
**

In the afternoon, all ninjas hailed Ryuuko as a hero. After all, she had got Tora to stop running away. The academy students with older siblings were free to tease them they didn't have to go on Tora missions. As for Ryuuko, she earned the favor of the wife of the Fire Daimyo. It was very beneficial to both village and her.

* * *

**Next day**

"Our mission is to weed Mrs. Honey's yard." Kakashi said to us. I groaned, along with the other members of my team. Well, our sensei was reading. We walked out of the building to find the yard. After talking a short cut, credit due to Naruto, we arrived at the yard. There, we saw out client. She wasn't old, but I wouldn't call her young either. Honey colored hair, with blue eyes.

"Hi! We are here to weed the yard." Kakashi said, sounding bored. I think we all felt that way. I hid a yawn behind my hand.

"Alright then!" said. She unlocked the gate, and we walked in. Once I saw the yard, my jaw dropped. Sakura and Naruto's did too. Sasuke just widened his eyes.

Pretty much the whole yard was covered in weeds. And the yard was huge. About a third of an acre.

"Well, then, get to work!" Kakashi said.

"Aren't you going to help?"

"It's easy enough so that you guys can do it by yourself." He replied. We glared at him, but then started to work.

3 minutes later, I came up with the best idea ever.

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"Use your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I said. He stared at me. Sakura and Sasuke facepalmed as Naruto went OH!

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted. There was a poof! and a bunch of Naruto's appeared. And I mean a bunch. I estimated 500 or so.

"Alright guys! Time to work!" Naruto ordered. There was a chorus of Yes sir! and Right away! It would get everything done so much quicker. My happiness was ruined by a shriek. I turned toward the house to see Mrs. Honey. The amount of Naruto's probably gave her a scare. Oh well.

* * *

**Third POV**  
**(Mission reports)  
**

_Mission: Weed Mrs. Honey's yard_

_Status: Complete._

_Summery: Naruto created a huge amount of Shadow Clones. The clients yard is cleared, but the amount of Naruto's gave her a shock. She is currently in the hospital. We paid for her healing._

_Mission: Complete Paw Encyclopidia_

_Status: Complete_

_Summery: They wore cat ear headbands to enter the fortress. Sakura would like to say that Sasuke looked cute. Ryuuko was taking picutes of the other genin. She said something about blackmail. Sasuke, Ryuuko and Sakura managed to get in, but Naruto failed. Inside, they each fought different cats. At the end, Sasuke fought Nekomata, made the roof fall on top of Nekomata, and then got the paw print._

_HI! THIS IS RYUUKO ADDING IN STUFF THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI MISSED!_

_This was totally set up by Itachi.  
_

_Sasuke here: ITACHI?! WHERE?!_

* * *

**Ok...**_  
_

**If anyone wants more detail about the missions, then ask me! I just did a few. **

**Also, does anyone actually want me to do any other fillers (from the anime)**

**I will be doing Kakashi's mask for sure though.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter! Its time for...**

**ZABUZA AND HAKU!**

**I forgot to do this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. After all, there is no Dragon clan in the real thing.**

**I saw something funny. I was looked at the manga online to make sure I was accurate. And then I saw that the manga said "My name is Izumaki Naruto!" LOL**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"Jii-chan! Can we had a harder mission?" Naruto whined. I sensed that we were about to get a lecture. I hated lectures.

"Hokage-sama! I think we are ready for a C-Rank mission. I think there was one about an escort." I said. Sasuke looked at me, probably wondering how I knew about the mission. The chunnin and above people knew. Naruto and Sakura totally didn't care; they were just happy that I was finally supporting their idea for a higher rank.

I gave the Hokage a look. He nodded, a tiny movement.

"Very well. There is an excort mission to the Land of Waves." He said. Naruto cheered. The rest of my team smiled. I wonder where Naruto got all his energy.

"So, who are we guarding? A princess? A lord? Who, who?!"

"Calm down. I'll introduce you. Hey! Come in!" The Hokage said.

"What's this? A bunch of super brats? The shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja?!" Our client said, as he walked in.

"AHAHA! Who's he shortest one with the super stupid-looking face..." Naruto began to say. The three of us shifted closer to Naruto. He looked from side to side, before relizing who the short one was.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi whacked his head.

"Idiot. What's the point of killing the person we are supposed to protect?" He said

"I am the super awesome bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me protection until and get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then. Everything, 20 minutes to pack. Meet at the front gate." Kakashi said, and then when off. I walked out of the room. No way I was going to waste time to pack.

* * *

Alright then. I think I have everything. Toiletries, clothes, every day stuff was all here. As for my ninja supplies, I had Kunai, Shuriken, paper tags and some basic medical materials. And finally, my sewing kit.

Ok, all good. I walked toward the front gate and was the second to last to arrive. minutes later, everyone was here.

"LET'S GO!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Never been outside the village!" Naruto said, as he looked around.

"Am I really going to be ok with this brat?" TAsuna asked.

"Not worry, I am a Jounin so its fine." Kakashi said. What happened to as a team, we should support each other? That didn't sound like Kakashi was trying to support Naruto at all.

"Old man! Don't mess with Ninjas! One day, I will take on the super elite ninja title of Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!" I zoned out.

After Naruto's argument with Tazuna, which ended with another I'LL KILL YOU statement, Sakura went on to ask about ninjas in other countries. He, in turn, when on to explain a lot of boring stuff. When I zoned back in, Kakashi was laughing. It was kind of creepy...

"But don't worry, there won't be ninjas in a C-rank mission! We won't fight anyone!" I looked at Tazuna and smirked. He probably felt my look, and turned around. I winked at him. Sasuke noticed our exchange, as well as Kakashi.

After a bit, we walked past a puddle. I glared at it, trying to decide if I should step in it, or maybe throw a rock. I ended up doing nothing. We walked past, and then a chain wrapped around Kakashi.

"W-What?!" Kakashi said. I tilted my head. He was a pretty good actor.

"One down." The two people pulled on the chain, and there was a lot of blood. I jumped back. The only reason I wasn't frozen with fright was becasue I knew what would happen. I couldn't say the same for Sakura and Naruto.

"Two down." They said, appearing behind Naruto. Now then, I could leave everything to Sasuke, or I could help. I'll help.

Sasuke threw some kunai, which went through the chain and held it to a tree. He jumped on top of the two ninjas, but then they pulled away, detatching from the chain. One charged toward Tazuna. Sakura shouted at him to move.

Then I came in. I jumped from the side, and kicked the ninja away from Sakura and our client. Sasuke was less than a meter away from us.

"Behind you!" He shouted. I turned around to see the other ninja. He was stopped by our supposedly dead sensei.

"Hey! I could have taken care of him!" I shouted. He ignored me and went on to complement Sasuke and apologize to the team. Next, Sasuke and Naruto started to argue. Well, not quite. Naruto wasn't able to say anything back, as Kakashi told him there was poisen in the wound he recieved

Didn't see that happen, but I did remember it.

"Tazuna-san, we need to talk. These are Hidden Mist chunnin. Not something to appear on a C-rank mission."

"How did you find us out?" One of them asked. I rolled my eyes and marched up to him, who was currently tied up to a tree with his partner.

"Puddles. Really?! Its been sunny for so long. Where would a PUDDLE come from?" I shouted at him.

"If you knew that, why did you immediatly attack?" Tazuna asked.

"I had to find out who was the target. It was you. This has become at least a B-Rank mission." Kakashi said.

"W-we aren't ready for this!" Sakura said. She was scared. She went on to list a bunch of other reasons about how it was dangerous and everything.

"This might be too much." Kakashi agreed. Naruto shook, and stabbed his hand.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura shouted. I narrowed my eyes.

"I swear. On this pain, I will protect Tazuna. I will not get into another situation where I will be so helpless!" Naruto shouted. I smiled.

"Naruto. It's wonderful that you got rid of the poison but at this rate, you will die from blood loss. Seriously." Kakashi said, giving a closed eye smile. Naruto started to freak out. Kakashi looked at it and told him that he would be fine. Of course. The nine-tails. Which reminded me that I needed to train him on control of the beast.

"I have to talk to you." Tazuna said. "But that girl probably already knows everything. Even though I don't know how."

I smiled at him. I guess he wasn't that stupid.

* * *

**Hooray! First part of the Land of Waves arc is done! :D  
**

**So, what do you think?**

**Is Ryuuko a bit too mary sue?**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, the second part of the Land of Waves! Just a note, i might stray from canon during the arc.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Soooo sorry about the long wait.**

**Going to attempt different POVs... Thanks for the suggestion, Selena Moonlighty!**

**Thank you ROBOTUNICORNZ for your suggestion, as well!**

**messijb45, tried to make this chapter longer :D**

* * *

**Kakashi POV** flashback

_"Sensei, I need to talk to you." Our client had said. Following that, he explained how Gato had arrived in their village. He had taken over shipping and everything. However, there was still the bridge. Being the person building the bridge, Tazuna was a roadblock for Gato. Because of this, Gato wanted him eliminated._

_He explained that the Land of Waves was poor, and couldn't afford to get a b-rank or a-rank. _

_"Well, if you quit, I would be killed. But don't worry about that! If I die, my cute 10 year old grandson will cry for just a few days!and my daughter would live a sad life hating Konoha Shinobi! But don't worry about that at all!" He said._

_I sweatdropped._

_"Alright, alright! We won't quit the mission." I had told him. I swear I heard him saw "hehe I win!"_

* * *

**Present**

As so, here we were, on a boat, in heavy fog, close to the Land of Waves. I sighed. How did I get myself into this mess?

There was one thing I was the most surprised about: how Ryuuko wasn't talking at all. She seemed to be deep in though. Somehow, I didn't think that she was thinking of pleasant things, by the look on her face.

"Alright, I'm dropping you off here." Our boatman said. We nodded and said thanks.

"Alright! Keep me save!" Tazuna-san said. I sighed again. Next time we get attacked, its going to be someone around jounin level. And I have to keep three genin and an old man safe. Why did I agree to be a jounin sensei?!

"THERE!" Naruto shouted suddenly. I looked up, starled, only to see Naruto scratch his head, embarresed.

"Oh, its only a rat." he said.

"Naruto, please don't mess with shuriken. It's dangerous." I said. He ignored me and went to chase some shadow he saw.

At that moment, I felt some sort of presense in a bush. Before I could do anything, Naruto threw some shuriken toward it. I guess he is useful for some things.

I hurried over to the bushes to see a rabbit. However, its fur was white. Right now was summer. The fur was supposed to be brown. Which meant that it was kept for a substitution jutsu.

From behind me, I heard some leaves rustle.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted, as a giant blade flew through the air. I narrowed my eye. This was..

"Zabuza MomOchi, Hidden Mist's missing-nin." I said. Naruto rushed forward. I stopped his with a hand.

"Genin will be no match for him." I said. "Surrond and protect Tazuna-san."

I pulled up the head protected covering my eye, to reveal the sharingan. In any other situation, I would have laughed at Sasuke's surprised face.

"Zabuza, fight me!"

"What's Sharingan?" Naruto asked. I let Sasuke explain. After all, he was from the clan that owned the doujutsu. After that, Zabuza told me that he had a little book that said that I copied over 1000 jutsus with my sharingan. With that, I had earned the name, Copy Ninja

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"Enough talk!" Zabuza said."I have to kill that man. First, it seem like I have to kill you, Kakashi." **  
**

I admit, I was almost in fangirl mode. For some reason, I would sometimes fangirl over Zabuza and Haku. Especially Haku.

I shook my head quickly. Right now, I wasn't behind a screen, watching a fight. It was real. It was happenening right before me.

By now, mist had gathered. Kakashi had just finished saying that Zabuza would got after him first. With the thick mist, I could barely see anything.

Through the mist, we heard a voice. Zabuza's. "Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?" I shook. Such strong KI. Never had I felt anything like this. And I thought the glares people gave Naruto at Konoha was bad. Next to Zabuza, they were cuddly kittens. They chilled me to the bone.

There was a slight wind. I felt something behind me and turned around. There, in the midst of us, was Zabuza. A split second later, Kakashi appeared and started to fight him. From what I could see, there were multiple uses of the water clone jutsu.

A few seconds later, Kakashi had a kunai at Zabuza's next. They seemed to exchange a few comments, and then another zabuza appeared right being Kakashi, also holding a kunai.

The first one disappeared with a splash. A water clone. Kakashi turned at the two foguht. Zabuza swung his sword, just missing Kakashi. The Demon regained his balance and ran over to our sensei who had ran over to the water. He formed a few hand signs, and Kakashi was trapped.

"GUYS! RUN!" Kakashi shouted at us, as a clone of Zabuza formed.

Zabuza started to talk about being a real ninja. Apparently, it had to be in his book, and then he would say you were a ninja.

The clone kicked Naruto down. I bit my lip and looked at Naruto. He shook for a few seconds, then winced. I saw him look at his hand. He remembered the vow he made, and stood up. He screamed as he charged. I smiled.

"Bah. Idiot." Zabuza said. I nodded. Idiot he was, but a determind, loyal, hotheaded, and later, a strong one. He kicked, and Naruto flew back.

"Put this in your book, alright? I'm that man who will became the Hokage, UZUMAKI NARUTO!" he said, then turned to Sasuke.

"Oi! Listen, I have a plan." Naruto said. I listened to their exchange, and then my weakness came. I zoned out. I do it at horrible times. I have a short attention span. One day, that would be the end of me.

When I came back into reality, they were talking about the Mist's graduation exam. Students pitted against each other. The system was stopped when a demon came along. He killed everyone without any hestitation.

At that moment, the clone appeared in front of us.

"That was fun." He said, smirking. In a blink, Sasuke was under his foot. Naruto cursed, and created some Kage bunshin. Correction. A lot of kage bunshin. Despite the mist, there was sooo much orange, it hurt my eyes.

The Narutos charged, but were easily defeated.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Said person stood up, with a giant shuriken. The plan was starting. Sasuke threw the shuriken, muttering something. Zabuza snorted, saying it would work. As the shuriken flew by, he was surprised by the second one, hidden in the shadow of the first. Despite the advantage of surprise, he still dodged it.

There was a poof! And the second one turned into Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai, and forced Zabuza to move, thus breaking the water prison. I smiled.

From there, Kakashi and Zabuza engadged in a furious battle. They made many hand signs, so fast, it was be nearly inpossible for an untrained eye to see.

"SUITON! WATER DRAGON!" They shouted. When the water clrared, the two were pushing each other. They broke apart, and then strangness happened. Kakashi started to copy Zabuza's movements perfectly. He even finished some sentences. Zabuza was creeped out. If I was him, I would be too.

There was a giant wave,as they executed another jutsu. Zabuza was washed against a tree. I heard him say "Can you see the future?" "Yes. You are going to die!" Our sensei replied. At the moment, two senbon flew and struck Zabuza in the neck.

"You're right! He's dead!" I bit the inside of my mouth to stop my fangirl scream of HAKU! I jumped over to him as he landed. Then I patted his back.

"That was cool!" I said, smiling at him. "Hunter-nin, and around our age! Thats awesome!" Not everyone had the same opinion.

"WHAT?! But, but how?! How can he be around our age and yet still take down someone like Zabuza?!" I rolled my eyes. Because Zabuza isn't dead, and Haku was taught by Zabuza, and he is awesome! That would be my response. However, there was a slight burning at my throat. I winced. It just had to act up with a mere thought? Aggravating,

Kakashi just told him that some people are younger than us, but stronger then him.

"Well, i'll be going." Haku said, as he formed a sign and disappeared. We all stood there for a few moments. Tazuna broke the silence.

"Well, come to my house and rest!" Tazuna said. There was a thump, as Kakashi fainted. I sighed. I was hungry and tired. Though, Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi were in worse condition.

Oh well, first part of my plan was a success.

* * *

**well, I hope this was long enough! Once again, please vote on my poll! Also, review please!**

**...i don't need flames. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reviewing! Please vote on my poll!**

**Also...I really don't think I'll stay on canon...sorry kashagal and natures ruler!**

**I was rather sad that there wasn't an naruto manga update. sigh...**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Kakashi was deep in thought. His eyes were narrowed, and he was even rubbing his chin.

"What's wrong, sensei?" Even Naruto noticed, showing that it was pretty obvious.

"Well, body disposal teams usually get rid of the person right there and then. What happened to Zabuza's body?"

"Huh? How would we know? That guy took him away." Sakura said. I silently agreed.

"Yeah. If proof was needed, he would have taken the head. Then there was the weapons he used." Kakashi said. I started to think. The person had used senbon. Common in medical practices. Could it be? My eyes widened.

"No way!" I said, then mentally slapped myself. Uchiha's do not show surprise.

"Exactly. Most likely, Zabuza is alive!" Our sensei said. Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were all surprised, and shocked. For some reason, Ryuuko wasn't. Why? If she already knew, she would have told us, right?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! YOU CHECKED, AND SAID HE WAS DEAD!" Naruto shouted. I winced. His voice was still extremely loud.

"It was probably a momentary death. The hunter-nin used senbon, a weapon with a low possibility of death, unless it hits a vital organ. Hunter-nins are skilled in the human body, so such a task would be easy. He took the body away, and used senbon. It's very likely that he was trying to save Zabuza, not kill him. We must prepare before too late. Even if Zabuza is actually dead, Gato might have hired stronger ninja." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, prepare? You can barely move." Sakura said. Kakashi chuckled.

"You guys will receive training."

"Huh?! Whats some training going to do? The enemy is someone you struggled with!" Sakura said. I winced. Her voice hurt my ears.

"Who saved me? You guys are getting stronger. Especially Naruto."

"But what if he attacks?" Sakura said. I stared at her, was she trying to get us out of training? We were getting training from a jounin that just might save our lives, though I doubt that, but it was still training!

"About that. When someone gets put into a momentary death, it takes time for them to recover."

"So we train to till! Sounds like fun!" Naruto said, looking excited. Fun? I wonder what goes on in his mind. On second thought, I don't want to know. Can't say the same for Ryuuko. It seemed as if nothing surprised her. Like she knew the future. I laughed mentally. Yeah right.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

"That's not fun." A voice said. I turned around to see Inari. Him huh? I need earplugs. I really should buy them.

Tazuna hugged him, then told Inari to greet us. He looked at us, and said a sentence.

"Mom, they're going to die." I almost laughed. He said it so simpliy, it was kind of funny. Naruto did not share my opinion,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?" He shouted. Sakura held him back from punching the kid. Naruto gave his I-will-be-the-Hokage speech, but Inari just called him stupid. I sighed, as Naruto started shouting again.

He was ignored. Inari walked away, saying he was going to look at the ocean. Naruto stormed after him.

* * *

**time skip- in a forest**

"Lets start training. First, we will go over chakra."

"Huh? Whats that?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sweatdropped, and asked Sakura to explain. Basically, chakra is energy needed for jutsus. There was two parts. Body, and spirital. You combine the two with a hand seal.

I got bored. I sat down, and watched a butterfly land on my finger. It flew away, when Kakashi announced that we were tree climbing.

"That's boring!"

"Let me finish. You will climb without your hands!" Kakashi announced. I ignored his lecture and demonstration about gathering chakra, and getting the perfect amount. I started to pay attention when he threw kunai at us. I swear it cut a bit of my bangs.

"Start!" Kakashi said. I ran up a tree, along with my teammates. I used too much chakra at the top. Before I could fall, I grabbed a branch, and swung myself up. Then I looked down.

"FAIL! SASUKE AND NARUTO, FAIL!" I shouted at them. Sakura glared at me. I glared back. I won, considering I was higher up and could look down at her. I chose a taller tree. Tree climbing was something I had already done. I may have see a bug and gotten scared...

"Good job, Sakura, Ryuuko. Looks like the girls are the best." I smiled. Of course we were. Kakashi started to provoke the two. My eye twitched. Uchiha's are, were, awesome. I climbed down the tree to start again.

After awhile, Sakura was out. I had reached the top. The thing was, I used to much chakra at times. This was irritating.

I saw Naruto ask Sakura for tips. Why didn't he ask me? Oh, he probably wanted to talk with Sakura. I sighed, then felt someone looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked Sasuke. He looked down. I resisted the urge to smirk. He looked to the side. I shrugged, then got up to leave.

"Wait. W-will you...um.. that is...well..." I was really trying not to laugh. After all, if I did, it would ruin the recording. This is why you bring a voice recorder around. It was definably worth it. Blackmailling.

"Canyougivemesometips?" He finally said in a rush. I stopped the recording.

"Sure. Why were you so embarrassed? It's nothing big. Though I suppose this is the first time you directly asked for help." I said. "Now then. You use way to much chakra. It could mean that you are really frustrated, or have some extremely strong emotion. Try to calm down. Also, you have the Sharingan, so you could try using it to see your chakra. You need to be patient, and practice." I told him. He had the same problem as me.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV(still) at tazuna house**

I watched the two eat like crazy. I was kind of scared. Even Chouji didn't eat that fast. The two raised their bowls and asked for more. They looked at each other, and started glaring, but then turned away and threw up. My eyebrow twitched. I looked at Sakura. This time, I was going to shout at them. She noddded, and looked slightly curious about what I was going to do.

"YOU TWO. DON'T EAT IF YOU WILL THROW UP! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I WILL SHOVE WHATEVER CAME UP BACK DOWN." I said. Empty threat, but they shouldn't know. Both of the paled. I smiled pleasantly at them. They shuddered.

"What's with the picture? It seems like it was torn intentionally." Sakura said. I almost screamed baka at her. Inari slammed the bowl down, and left. Tsunami shouted at Tazuna. He then began to explain.

I listened politely. I think Sasuke was catching on that I knew too much.

Our client talked about the day were Inari's dog got thrown in the lake. He was too scared to jump in, but then the bullies pushed him in. There, he was about to drown. Inari saw his dog, but it paddled away. Inari started to drown.

When he woke up, he was a man who told hism he was saved. Afterwards, that man told him to live a life without regrets, and to do things with your own two hands. The two developed at father-son relation.

I saw Naruto smile this. It was too early to be happy, I thought. Tazuna continued to speak. He talked about the day where the dam broke. Kaizu, Inari's "dad" risked his life to stop it. Then Gato came. Kaiza was pubically executed.

"Inari, Tsunami, everyone changed from that day." Tazuna told us how the bridge was the last hope for the people.

Naruto stood up, then tripped. I swear I was trying not to laugh, but a little snort came out. Kakashi looked at me, then turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing? Any,ore training, and you will die."

"I'll will prove to him. That heros really exist!" Naruto said. There was determination evident on his face. I smiled. Yes you will, Naruto, yes you will.

* * *

**Sorry..it was slightly boring this time. Next time will be better (I hope)**

**I will try to finish the arc next chapter.**

**Remember to vote! And review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reviewing, ILOVEANIME123 and messijb45!**

**Please vote on my poll, and leave a review! Thanks to the reviews, I'm posting this chappy earily! **

**Question: why do you like this story? What can be improved?**

* * *

Ryuuko POV

I woke up, and went to the kitchen. There, they were discussing Naruto. Inari still had a gloomy look on his face.

Lets see, discussing Naruto, tree climbing. If I was right, then we would be meeting Zabuza and Haku tomorrow.

Later, we went to check on Naruto. There, he was lying on a branch. The trunch was covered in marks. Poor tree.

"HAHAHA! LOOK HOW HIGH I CAN CLIMB NOW!" Naruto shouted. He started to stand up, but then slowly fell back.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"IF YOU FALL FROM THAT HEIGHT!" Kakashi shouted. Both of them widened their eyes. I was really trying not to laugh.

Right before Naruto would have plunged to his death, he used chakra and hung from the branch, upside down.

"Just kidding! You fell for it!" Naruto said, laughing. I laughed with him. Kakashi and Sakura sighed with relief.

And then, Naruto lost control, and he started to fall. There was a blur, and sSasuke appeared, holding onto Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi." I heard Sasuke say. Naruto looked up and started to shout that he was not useless. While shouting, he made some dramatic gesticulations.

"Oh! Stop moving!" Sasuke started to say, but it was too late. Under the weight of the two, the branch had started to bend. Then, with Naruto's movements, it cracked. I cursed, then bit my finger.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted. Soku appeared, and I jumped on him. He flew up, and grabbed the two idiots. Slowly, we landed. Soku dropped the two when we were about 3 feet above the ground. Sasuke managed to land on his feet, but Naruto just fell on his stomach.

"Ryuuko-chan! Thats so mean!" Naruto said. I looked at him.

"Is that t he way you speak to someone who just saved you?" I said. Naruto frowned.

"I would have been totally fine myself!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't even land properly from 3 feet. And you think that you could land from, i think, 30-40 or so feet?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I nodded, satisfied.

"Either way, well done, Naruto, Sasuke." I said, smiling at them. Naruto smiled back, and Sasuke just looked to the side.

* * *

**Next day, Ryuuko POV  
**

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and I went ahead to guard Tazuna. Naruto was still sleeping. However, when we reached there, we saw something shocking. The workers were all dead, or serverly injured. They were only moments from death. A few moments later, mist started to roll in.

"They're coming!"

"Oh? Kakashi, you're with your little brats again, huh? I see that one is shaking." A voice come through the mist. I blinked, and then I saw many clones of Zabuza.

"I'm shaking from excitment." Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes. Sure.

"Do it, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked, and then took off. He went around, slashing the clones. A few seconds later, all that was left was water. I frowned. I did not like getting my hair wet, unless I was washing it.

"It seems, a rival has appeared." The real Zabuza said. By his side was Haku. I bit the inside of my cheek. Not time for fangirling, not time for fangirlling. I told myself. While I lectured myself, Sasuke and Haku had gotten ready to fight.

The two ran at each other, and there was a clang as kunai hit senbo. The two presses against each other's weapons, trying to push their opponet back. I heard Kakashi go hmmm, like someone who was watching an experiment. You know, the people who go

'Hm. Ah yes, very interesting. Oh! Thats a surprise.' That type of person.

The two boys were still at it. Haku and Sasuke had a mini conversation, and then Haku started creating hand signs, one handed! No fangirlling, Ryuuko. I told myself. But it was so hard...

Haku had created a bunch of ice senbon, and was attacking sasuke with them. As for the target, he put our training to use. He channeled chakra into his fewt, and thus pushing himself away. From there, he appeared right behind Haku, and said something.

From there, the two started a taijutsu match. Sasuke threw a punch, which was blocked by Haku. However, Sasuke aimed the kunai in his hand at Haku's head. Haku, dodged, to be met by Sasuke's kick.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speep." Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes. You didn't know his true strength yet.

"I can't let you underestimate these genin, Zabuza. Sasuke is the number one rookie. Sakura is extremely smart. Naruto is the number one unpredictable, loudmouth and Ryuuko is probably the strongest rookie girl genin." I looked at Sakura as she glared about the comment about me. Then I looked at Kakashi. What did he mean, almost?

Zabuza started to laugh. "Haku, if this continues, we will start to lose. That can't happen." He said.

"Of course, Zabuza-sama." He said. There was a drop in the temperature, as Haku made a hand sign. In a flash, Sasuke was surrounded by ice mirrors. These blocked him from our view. I narrowed my eyes, instantly remembering this part.

Kakashi ran forward, his goal to get to Sasuke. However, Zabuza appeared before him.

"Your opponent is me. Besides, against that jutsu, that brat will die." Zabuza told him. There was a scream from inside the mirrors. Sasuke. I winced, knowing what Sasuke was going through.

At that moment, Sakura ran forward and threw a kunai. Haku popped out and easily caught it. However, there was a shuriken that flew toward him. Unprepared, it scratched his mask and he fell forward, hitting the ground.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!" I tried not to facepalm. Zabuza turned around, and threw a couple of shuriken at Naruto. The target got ready, but the projectiles were blocked by senbon.

"What's this, Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"These kids, let me fight them my way."

"You don't want me to interfere? As soft as always.." Haku entered the mirrors again. I heard Naruto's voice inside.

"Hey, I came here to rescue you." Naruto said. I think Sasuke finally snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You total moron! If you're a shinobi, use your head and think! You know what? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. YOU IDIOT." He shouted. I blinked a few times. That was probably one of the longest times he had ever spoke.

Back to the battle in front of me. Kakashi was explaining what an advanced bloodline was. In the mirrors, Haku was explaining true shinobi and dreams. Disliking explanations, because the sounded like lectures, I didn't exactly pay attention.

"SASUKE-KUN, DON'T LOSE TO HIM!" Sakura screamed. Her voice would actually make a decent alarm...

"Don't cheer them on. Even if they defeat that jutsu, they don't have the heart to kill someone yet." Kakashi said. So optimistic. Even if? Either way, Zabuza agreed with him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sakura whinned. Stop asking questions, and start thinking.

Kakashi's answer was different from mine. He started to lift the headband. However, Zabuza charged with a kunai. To stop him, kakashi held up his hands, and the kunai stabbed them. Though they were pretty far away, I could still see the blood.

Zabuza started to talk about how Haku was amazing. He praised Haku's skills, and heart. Kakashi got annoyed, and lifted his headband quickly. His opponent told him that it wasn't going to work. Zabuza made some seals, and activated the Hidden mist jutsu.

I looked around. No one was looking. Under the cover of the mist, I quickly made a shadow clone, and then, I walked away to a near-by tree. I might as well prepare for the second part of my plan.

* * *

**Sigh**

**Action scenes are horrible...**

**So, any ideas what Ryuuko's plan is?! Don't forget to review and vote!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Next chappy. I've pretty much decided on Ryuuko's power. However, I think that I will show the real thing during the chunnin exams. You get a tiny bit of it this chapter...Any guesses what it will be?(the real one)  
**

**"asdf" Kyuubi-chan speaking!**

**Kyuubi: DON'T CALL ME CHAN!**

**akasukifangirl: scary...**

* * *

**Naruto POV  
**

When I opened by eyes, I saw something in front of me. As my eyes adjusted, I reconized who it was.

"Sasuke! You..." I stopped as I realized why his voice sounded so pained. He was bleeding, with the senbon sticking out from various parts of his body.

"What's..with...that face...usuratonkachi?" He managed out. I was outright confused.

"Why?" You saved me. Why did he save me?

"Pft. I hated you..."

"But... But...why me? I never asked for your help!" I shouted, confusion and anger filling my mind.

"I don't know... My body just moved on its own. Usuratonkachi." He said. He started to fall back, and I raced forward to catch him.

"That man... My brother... I said I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't die also..." Sasuke said, then both eyes closed. A peaceful look crossed his face. My eyes started to get wet. Why? Why did he save me? We were enemies, yet he used his body to protect me. Sasuke, why?

"He landed a blow on me, and died to protect you without hesitation. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he stilled saved you. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of a shinobi." The bastard Haku said. I shook.

"Shut up." Sasuke...I hated you too. I won't forgive you! I'll kill you! I shouted in my head.

**"Yes...release that hate. He killed Sasuke. Release all that hate. I'll lend you my power." **A voice said in my head. I agreed with it, and let it take over. Chakra surrounded by body. I felt strong. Powerful. Filled with hate and anger. My sadness turned to hate, lending me power.

Everything became red. I focused only on the person who had killed Sasuke. I stretched out my hands, chakra surging through me. I turned to glare at the missing-nin, and charged. He seemed to throw something at me, but I didn't feel anything, and ignored it. By now, I wasn't aware of what I was doing. I moved, chasing him, and finally caught his arm. I squeezed hard, and felt a snap. He fell back, and his mask broke.

I went on, to punch him. Wait, stop. Stop! I told myself, and did, at the last moment.

"You...You're from that time." I said, feeling the anger starting to slowly fade. I was pretty sure I could here something swear, and said next time, I will win.

"Why did you stop.." The person said. " I killed your precious friend, yet you can't kill me?" I looked over to Sasuke, lying dead on the floor, then punched the boy. He flew to the side, and coughed up some blood.

"What happened to your intesity? YOu can't kill me with that." He stated, from the ground. I remembered what he had said, the time in the forest, and the battle. Important person...protecting that person...his dream...

"There are people who make this mistake. Not killing thier enemy because of pit...letting them leave with just their lives. Can you understand...Not having a dream, Not being needed by anyone, the pain of simply living."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You have taken my reason for exsisting." He said. I was confused why?

"Why for a guy that that? He is a bad guy who takes money from a criminal. Is he the only person important to you?!" I shouted, confused. He was silent, then began to speak. He told me about his parents. How his father killed his mother, then tried to kill me. I was shocked. Why would a parent do that? Everyone in Konoha, they loved their kids. Why did Haku's father do such a thing?

He told me. The bloodlines. How they were used for war. How they were thought to bring misfortune. How they had to hid their power. His mother was a person. When his father learned of this, he was furious. At the end, Haku had killed his father. Then, he realized the most painful thing. He was a person who was unwanted.

Just like me... I thought. He continued to speak, this time about he. He asked me if I would be happy if someone acknowledged me. I thought of Iruka, and how happy I was when he did exactly that. For the person in front of me, it was Zabuza.

"Naruto-kun...Please...Kill me" He finally said. I stared at him.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

"Naruto-kun...Please...Kill me" I heard Haku said. Well, kind of. It was what Hibiki told me. I took a deep breath. Almost time.

"Dragon art: Human Clone " I whispered under my breath. An exact clone of Haku appeared next to me. Timing was extremely important now. I sent the clone closer to Zabuza and Kakashi. The Dragon Goddess was holding back the seal. My time was limited.

Now. I heard Hibiki tell me. I put my hands together and concentrated. The seal that I put on Haku when I slapped his back activated. It traveled across his body and paralyzed the same moment, two other things happened. Hibiki used his power and made Haku invisible. The third thing was the Haku clone moving in to stop the chidori that was aimed at Zabuza. I sighed. So much stress.

I couldn't hear what people said, but Zabuza attacked them. Kakashi jumped back with Haku. I concentrated harder. This clone was only solid with a lot of chakra. The seal and the clone took a lot of concentration.

Kakashi laid down Haku and stepped away. I relaxed a bit as Zabuza and Kakashi fought again. Sakura went over to Sasuke, and was crying. I felt sad. AFter all, she didn't know that he would still be alive.

At that moment, one of the most annoying characters came. Gato. I controlled my anger, trying not to go right ahead at break his neck. He walked over and kicked the clone. I added chakra a second before he did. Otherwise, he might as well have kicked through air.

Naruto started to speak. About Haku. About how Haku was a dear comrade, a friend. How Haku loved him.

"DO YOU REALLY REALLY FEEL NOTHING?!"Naruto shouted. I was about to speak as I saw a tear go down Zabuza's face. Well, he had realized it, so I might as well tell him the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, when a burning sensation went through me. I almost cursed, but I was prevented from speaking. I clenched my throat and erased all though of speaking. The pain went down, but by now it was too late. I heard the Goddess apologize. Something about the strength had suddenly gotten way stronger. Whatever. He was going through everyone, and had reached Gato.

"NARUTO, SASUKE-KUN'S ALIVE!" I heard a scream pierce through the air. About time Sasuke woke up.

Still, how would Haku face it? He was struggling against the seal, fighting as hard as he could. It was time to release him. He would want to talk to Zabuza.

* * *

**So, most people are going to annoyed at stopping here. Sorry. Next chapter, I promise I will conclude the Land of Waves arc. **


	24. Chapter 24: NOT A CHAPTER!

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! REPEAT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**! IF YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**!

**Ok. So, if this isn't a chapter, what is this? This is just an A/N with important information! **

**Little story to tell you readers first**

**so, parents got angry at me, and said no fanfiction/ anime etc. I freaked out, cause that would mean I would have to discontinue everything...**

**BUT!**

**I have an awesome friend who offered to type everything for me! **

**This is what's going to happen. My awesome friend, Rebi-chan (also on fanfiction) will type up the chapters that I hand wrote.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH REBI-CHAN! **

**In case you have no idea what I just said... I will repeat (though you should work on reading comprehension then)**

**My dear friend, Rebi-chan is typing the chapters that I hand wrote. I am not typing this, though everything is still my story. **

**(this note was typed by me, akasukifangirl...last thing I get to type, unless I get lucky and get the ban off!)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (LOGICALLY ITS THE 24, CAUSE THE OTHER ONE IS A NOTE! )

A/N (akasukifangirl): Hi! This is the first chapter with the new system! This is also the conclusion to the Land of the Waves! Note: I have another friend (*cough* CINNAMON-CHURROS*cough*) who likes ZabuzaxHaku. there is one line in ( ). Read if you like the pairing, ignore if you don't. it's really not that much.

MAJOR OOCNESS AND CHEESINESS... sorry about that...

A/N (Rebi-chan): Since this really isn't my story, I'd like to add some internal A/Ns using *at the places where I want to make notes, and you'll see them at the bottom. Ignore if you want, that's just my notes, since I'm too lazy to just comment on my account.

Disclaimer: Aka-chan doesn't own Naruto, only Ryuuko, the dragons (besides Hibiki) and the add-ons to the plot.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Haku's POV

I struggled against the seal that held me. I moved a little bit, but not enough. To me, nothing seemed different, besides the inability to move. Not to the other people. It seems that no one else could see or hear me.

I watched a fake me stop Kakashi. I was so confused by the girl, what was her goal? I had first thought she was going to get Zabuza killed, but then a clone stopped Kakashi. What was going on?

I heard the boy, Naruto, shout about emotions and feelings at Zabuza. I was so sure he wouldn't care, so sure that I was just a tool. A flower of happiness* bloomed inside me when I saw the tears. I was more than just a tool to him.

The seal weakened for a few seconds, but my mind was too filled to comprehend what I could do. It tightened either way.

Zabuza fell down and I took a deep breath, and struggled with new-found strength. Strength from the new knowledge, from my desperation to save Zabuza-sama. To my surprise, it was now loose. I immediately charged to the fallen Zabuza. I ignored the expressions of surprise and shock, and started to patch him up, trying to save his life.

Zabuza's POV

Haku came into view. Seems like that girl wasn't lying. Either way, I was going to die. I had sustained too many wounds.

"Haku...Stop." I said, surprising myself with the weakness of my voice. He* ignored me, working harder.

"Haku. Stop. I'm satisfied dying like this. You're not stupid. There isn't hope." I said, hardening my voice. The little change of tone took great effort, but had it's desired effect. He stopped, and let his hands drift to the ground, crestfallen. I struggled with all my thoughts. I had so many I wanted to say.

"Listen. I won't be repeating myself. Haku, you were like a son to me. The time with you made my happy. I didn't think a person could have that effect on me, after that incident. But I was wrong. You brought me joy. I was proud, when you developed your own style. Each time you mastered a new jutsu, I wanted to celebrate* . But I didn't get too attached. The graduation exam told me what would happen. Guess I wasn't successful." I broke off to take a breath, but ended up coughing out blood. Not yet- I still wanted to speak.

"I don't have the right to tell you how to live, but please, have fun. Have the childhood I didn't get*. It's not too late* ."

He looked at me in doubt. I agreed with him. Where would he go? As if she read my thoughts, Ryuuko answered, "Konoha. Come with us. I'll make sure. I have some strings I could pull." The silver-haired girl said. Loud-mouth agreed, the other two and Kakashi just shrugged.

I wonder who this girl was, to be able to do such thing. Definitely not a regular genin. Either way, it was worth a try.

"Well, guess you're going to Konoha, if you want. I suggest you go, though." I said..

"As hard and stupid as he might be, he has a good heart that will be challenged. Go with him, help him. He has high potential." I said, my eyes starting to close, my energy just about gone.

"Haku, live. For the both...of us. I'll...be waiting, just don't...come too early...Goodbye, Haku..."* I said, between gasps of air ("...I love you..." *). With that, I took my last breath, and the world turned black.

Haku's POV

I froze, as his body went limp. His eyes were glazed over, as I closed his eyelids. His skin was still warm. I exhaled slowly, but the tears still came. They poured down my face, and fell to his still one. Zabuza, who gave me the reason to live. My teacher, my master, and... my father. Dead.

Ryuuko's POV

I bit my lip as I watched Haku cry. His shoulders shook, as he took great gasps of air. Mist rolled on. Mizugakure...A man full of mysteries.

As I saw Haku being reduced to a sobbing heap*, I wondered if I did the right thing*. Would it be kinder to let him die? I shook my head. No, Haku deserved to live. So did Zabuza, but I couldn't save him.

I had always thought he should have another chance at life. As someone living on their ideas, not as a tool. It amazed me how much could be brought at by death. Seems Itachi-sama was right about the death quote. He said something along the lines of you will see your true self at the moment of death...or something like that. I mentally shouted at myself for not remembering it totally.

My thought were once again interrupted. It seems that the foolish missing-nins wanted to take over the village.

An arrow landed in front of the leader. Inari was here. Naruto made a couple of clones. I shrugged, and told Hibiki to show herself. She appeared, and all the idiots ran away.

Haku decided to bury Zabuza at Konoha. Now all I needed was how to figure out how to convince the Hokage to let Haku join. *sigh*

Either way, there was the puzzle of the seal. It hurt way less than it should, not that I was complaining. The seals activated the most in the middle of Naruto's speech. Naruto...Plot...characters...oh. OH. All the people turned to me, confused at my sudden outburst. I ignored them, and they shrugged, and continued doing what they were doing. Could it be that the most important thing was character development? That would explain why Naruto had to finish speaking. That moment was certainly a growth. This would mean that Chunnin Exams as well. So many characters grow. That would also explain why the seal stopped me then. I needed to get it off, but life would be slightly easier now, knowing what triggered the seal the most.

*A bit cheesy, no?

*...More like a She...

*OOC-NESS!

*Isn't Haku, like, thirteen-ish? His childhood is already spoiled...

*OR IS IT?

*Cheesy, but sweet...

* *GAGS* Parental ZabuzaxHaku is way better than the pairing...

* Technically, he's still human...

*OF COURSE YOU DID YOU BAKA!

Next time, I'm gonna put in less comments...


	26. Chapter 26

**Next chapter! Please review!**

**I didn't really know what to do for this one...so I decided to do KAKASHI'S MASK THINGY! :D**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

"You want to do WHAT?!" Shouted Iruka, and he slammed his hands down on the table.

"I want to allow Haku to join." I said, but didn't look at him. Instead, I looked toward the Hokage. A few other people were there. To my left, was Haku. To my right, was my team. Naruto was determind. Kakashi and Sakura looked nervous. Sasuke just looked bored.

"Need I remind you that this person is was also the follower the Zabuza, demon of the mist, who killed all his classmates? His student could never be allowed into Konoha!" He shouted. I closed my eyes, to hide the fact I was rolling t hem.

"Haku is different. Just because he was Zabuza's student, doesn't make them the same! And during the battle, he wasn't wholeheartedly trying to kill Naruto and Sasuke, he was just following what Zabuza told him to do! Please, let him join!" I rambled on. I stopped, and looked at the Hokage.

"Alright. Haku may join. HOWEVER, Anbu must be there for a month." He said. I cheered, along with Naruto.

"Well, I'll be leaving!" I said, now that I finished what i needed to do. I turned around, about to leave.

"Wait... You said him?" The Hokage asked. I quickly bit my lip, to stop the laughter. Then I turned around.

"Yep! Haku is a boy!" I said, then I ran out. The second I was out the door, I was on the ground laughing. Team seven laughed with me. Correction. Naruto and Sakura laughed, Kakashi read his book, and Sasuke just stared at us. I looked at him, and sighed. The four of us walked out. Haku was being questioned first.

* * *

**One week later  
**

**Sakura POV**

Naruto turned to us. Us, as in Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I. Ryuuko was busy.

"Hey...Don't you want to see it?"

"See what?"

"Kakashi-sensei's real face!" He said, with a creepy look on him own face. Sasuke just outright rejected it, and walked away. Naruto glared, then whispered something.

"Maybe he has thick lips." He said. Sasuke froze mid step. The image was rathed unpleasant. Naruto laughed.

"Or maybe buck teeth?" Sasuke shuddered. Naruto smiled. Sasuke was in!

The first idea was to get him to eat. We went to Ichiraku ramen for that.

"This is weird...for you guys to treat me. It is going to snow...or something like that?" He Raised his hands up, then went to chopsticks.

"Or are you scheming something? "

"What are you talking about?"

"Its just celebrating! now, eat!" I said. Kakashi reached for the chopsticks and broke them apart. We looked at him from the corner of our eyes. He moved his hand up, and pulled down his mask...

"AH! Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence!" Ino shouted, and their team crashed in. Naruto screamed. We fought with them. I got annoyed, and kicked them all away.

No late.

"That was fast..."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" He said. I shook my head, then looked at the owners. Ayami had hearts in her eyes...

"I really want to know now.." We all said. Later, we went to plan.

"We follow him. If we do that, he'll eventually take off his mask." I nodded. Just what you'd expect from Sasuke! We followed him around for a while. Someone, we ended on top of a poster for Icha Icha. kakashi was looking at the Icha Icha books.

"Kakashi-sensei...I'm disappointed in you." I said. Kakashi turned around quickly, and we ducked down. Crap. When I looked up, he was on the move again. We followed him to a street, but lost him.

"What are you doing? Do you want something from me?" We shook our heads hard, then turned around. He looked at us, then shrugged and went away. Back to the drawing board.

"Why were we noticed?" Naruto asked.

"There is to many of us." I told him.

"Huh? But if we mask our presense, he shouldn't find us. Or is it that you forgot how to, Sakura-chan?" He said. I twitched my eyebrow, and t hen punded his head.

"You're the one who forgot how!"

"Following him is good training. Let's do it one by one." Sasuke said. I smiled.

"You're right! Let's leave Naruto!" I said. Sha! Time with Sasuke, alone!

Sasuke and I sat on a bench, and drank some tea. We were waiting for naruto. He came back, and i looked at him. He scrathed his head.

"He got away."

"You're as clumsy as ever. I said.

"Usuratonkachi!" My turn next. I followed him, and hid in a tree. It was raining, yet he was still standing in front of that stone.

"What is he doing? Standing stil...NO WAY!" I darted out, and looked. Shoot! A fake!

I returned.

"Hehe...: I said, sheepishly. They both sighed. Sasuke next. Naruto and I waited. He came back, and glared at the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, how did it go?"

"I quit." He said, and looked to the side. There was a pause, and we all sighed.

* * *

Next day...

**Ryuuko POV**

I wanted to scream. Yesterday, it seems it was the day where team 7 tried to see what was under Kakashi's mask. AND I MISSED IT! Then again...I did have a good time showing Haku around Konoha. It seems he doesn't like hot places...

Either way, today we had a mission going to help in a ranch. We were going find out how his faced looked. Though, honestly, the current plans wouldn't work. Oh well, it was funny enough. I admit I am a bit curious though.

By now, we had reached a hotel.

"Welcome, welcome!" Said the owner. I twitched my eyebrow

"Welcome, welcome welcome!"

We went in, and I saw a fantastic meal. I debated about eating it. It looked so good...yet there was the hiccup poison thingy... Sigh. Guess I wouldn't be eating these. I looked over toward my team. Naruto was drooling... Gross.

We sat down, and waited for Kakashi to eat.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why aren't you eating?"

"Well, I'm on a diet." I almost facepalmed. It was kind of easy to tell he was on us. Either way, what a stupid excuse. Diet? Honestly?

"Ah! My hand slipped!" naruto said. Kakashi took one look, then lifted up the table. All the food fell off.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sasuke, Sakura and naruto shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Ah...Sorry about that!" I sighed. Next, we were going to the baths.. Why did Sakura have that look on her face? Wait...she was looking at my forehead? Oh...seems like Kakashi's mask wasn't the only target.

I walked into the bath. Sakura fell down into the water. I still have my bandages on my forehead and my arms. No way I was going to let Sakura be the first one to find out about the scales.

"Are you ok?" I said. At the same time, there was a splash from the boys as well. Well, guess it was a fail on both sides. I soaked for a while. So relaxing...

After I-have-no-idea-how-long, I got out.

* * *

Next moring

We walked out of the hotel, and headed to the ranch. I looked for my team, and saw them dressed up with the stupid ninja outfits. The headed toward kakashi. Either way, there was someone else. I scanned the area, and found them. The barrel with the three fools. I walked over, and they immediatly hid. I smiled, and then hid behind it. Well, seems like they thought I was gone. They opened the lid, and saw Naruto, Sasuke and SAkura. They jumped out, about to attack Kakashi. At that moment. I went and kicked all their heads. A sizeable lump grew.

I looked back at my team, and saw they had all been tied up.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stuttered.

"You fell for it!" Sakura screamed. "We knew you were after Kakashi all along, so we used this to lure you guys out!" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyone going to notice that they are all knocked out right now?" I pointed out. We left them hanging on a rope.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. What's under that mask?" Naruto said.

"What? You wanted to see whats under this mask?" We nodded. Kakashi shrugged.

"You should have just asked."

"Then you will show us?"

"Sure."

"What!?" I almost laughed. All their 'hard work' was a waste.

"Under this mask..." He reached his hand up.

"Is another mask!" My teammates fell donw to the ground. I laughed with Kakashi, then looked at him.

"So what's under that mask?" I asked. They jumped up, and looked at him.

"Ryuuko-chan, whats under those bandages?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Exactly!" He replied. I swear, he was laughing at him. I snapped my fingers, and his mask fell down. Before we could get a clear picture, he pulled it right up. I shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, Ryuuko-sama" Katsumi said. I sighed. All I saw was a narrow jaw line. I sighed, then looked at Katsumi. She nodded, and I smiled. Dragons have good eyes...

* * *

**Hooray! Filler done! Sorry if its a bit boring...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well, going right to the chunnin exams! **

**Please review/fav/follow!**

**Thank you Vicky Gonzal! three reviews in a row!  
**

**WE HAVE REACHED 51 REVIEWS! THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

"Konohamaru, wait!" I heard a loud voice shout. Only one person had that voice. Uzumaki Naruto. I heard a crash, and some other voices. This was...the Sand Sibling! Which meant that it was the chunnin exams?! Already?!

Crap. I haven't had the time to figure out the seal yet. Where did all the time go? Sigh. Nothing to do about it now. Maybe I could figure it out after the preliminaries, saying that I would still be alive.

I walked out of the ice cream shop, sucking on my coconut popsicle. I walked around, until I saw the Sand Sibling, my team, and Konohamaru and his friends.

"Kankuro, stop. You're a disgrace our village." I blinked twice.

"Raconda!" I screamed, and jumped up the tree to hug him. Raconda was the nickname that just hit me. Usually I call him Panda, or Raccoon, or just Gaara. I guess seeing the people in real life gave me weird nicknames. For example, Naruto is Narunamako. Sakura was still Banshee. As for Sasuke, I had a few for him. Sasu chibi-chan, aka SCC, or SasuSasu. **(A/N: According to Cinnamon Churros, A namako is some creature. SasuSasu is the sound effect for a sword slashing... They sound good. Rebi-chan also helped a bit. GO READ THEIR STORIES! It's KHR, BUT ITS INTERESTING! And funny! Cinnamon Churros has a Naruto story...)**

Either way, the boy that I was currently glomping just looked at me. I stopped, reluctantly. Back on the ground, Temari and Kankuro froze. I ignored them, and looked at Gaara.

"Why did you call me Raconda?" He asked. I stared at him. Out of all questions to ask...

"Raconda. Combination of Raccoon and Panda! I couldn't decide which one fits. Either way, welcome to Konoha for the Chunnin exams!" I said. This time, he stared at me. I hope that he is deciding not to murder me...

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself. My name is..."

"I don't care about that." He said. I frowned. So mean. I need to get his attitude to change soon. I wonder if I should change my approach.

"Why not, Sabaku no Gaara-" I said. I would have continued to say Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, otherwise known as Shukaku, but a burning sensation was at my throat.

All people looked at me, as my voice changed. Sasuke and Naruto knew it; It was the voice I use when I had to get them to do something. Sakura, the Sand Siblings, and Konohamaru's gang did not. And it scared that. At least, I hope it did, and based on the looks of their faces, I think it did.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I shrugged. He stared at me, but then turned around.

"We're leaving." He said, then walked away. A few steps later, he stopped.

"What's your name." He asked.

"You want to know mine, right? My name is-"

"Not you. The black haired one."

"Uchiha Sasuke." With that, the Sand Siblings left. I stared after them, then turned around to leave. I stopped, and glared at a nearby tree. Stupid Sound Bastards. SSB

* * *

**Later...**

**Ryuuko POV still! :D**

We were gathered on a bridge, waiting for kakashi. I sighed, then pulled out a stack of cards.

"Goldfish?" I asked. They shrugged, and we started to play. About an hour later, I had won 2 rounds, Naruto 3, Sasuke 1, and Sakura had won none.

"Yo! I got lost on the path known as life-" I picked up a rock that was next to my leg, and threw it at him. He dodged easily, but whatever.

He talked about him recommending us for the chunnin exam. I ignored the whole thing, and just took the form, then left.

**Later...again...**

I decided to go to the training ground, for a bit of practice. I needed to get my coordination with my dragons better. As I was about to summon my dragons, a cloaked figure appeared.

"Gahahah!" He laughed. Horribly, if I might add.

"What do you want?"

"Don't take the Chunnin Exams. You will die." He said. I glared at him.

"yeah right." I replied. He looked at me, and then threw a kunai. I rolled my eyes, and easily deflected it. He tilted his head. I frowned, getting annoyed. I pulled out a couple of shuriken, and threw them at him. He deflected them with the umbrella, but it hid me from his sight. I ran up to him, and kicked him in the face at the same time he lowered the umbrella.

"Iruka-sensei. I'll be fine. Honestly, why did you guys even decided to test _me_?" I asked. There was a pop, and Iruka appeared. He smiled at me.

"Good job, but please be careful." I looked at him.

"Everything will be fine." I said. Not really a lie...I intended to make everything thing, after all.

* * *

**~The Next Day~  
**

I walked toward the academy. There, I met the rest of my team. Together, we walked in. I totally ignored whatever conversation was going on. Soon, we were going to meet Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, and Tenten.

We walked up a stairway, and reached the supposed room 301. There, Rock Lee and Tenten were being pushed around by the two other people. I still ignored everything. Honestly, it was rather boring. Basically, Sasuke acted like Sasuke, besides that fact he actually praised Sakura. Then, the two chunnin people cancelled the genjutsu. After that, one of them picked a fight with Sasuke. Right before their legs met, Rock Lee stopped them. Thats when I started to pay attention.

"Lee, you broke the promise." Neji said. Rock Lee ignored him, and turned...to me?!

"What's your name?"

"Ryuuko..."

"Ryuuko-san! Please go on a date with me! I will protect you with my life!" He pronounced. I blinked.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!

* * *

**Yeah..so it was more of an introduction.  
**

**PART ONE IS NEXT TIME! :D**

**Ryuuko: Please review! ^changes tone^ or I'll set my dragons on you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello people! I was rather disappointed with chapter 631...**

**It ruined Sasuke as a character in my opinion**

* * *

**Third POV**

Most of the genin from Konoha thought they knew what Ryuuko's response would be. It would obviously be a rejection. Thus everything freaked out when Ryuuko began to speak.

"Of course..." She said. Rock Lee started to jump all over the place, declaring that he would protect her forever. Neji and Tenten had their eyes wide open, and chins on the floor. The rest of Team 7 also were totally in shock. There were a lot of comments that came through.

"OMG!"

"What just happened?"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Ryuuko-san! You won't be disappointed with choosing me! I will protect you forever!'

"ALL OF YOU , SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY STATEMENT!" Ryuuko shouted finally. All chaos froze.

"Of course not!" She said. Rock Lee stared at her. All other people calmed down.

"Why not?!" Rock Lee said. He had tears streaming down his face. Ryuuko sighed.

"First, I'm not going to date anyone at this age. Second, I don't exactly know you. Third, you aren't exactly my type..."

"Then, I will have to convince you! I must work hard!" The boy said, fired up now.

"Wait, what?! Um...I'm trying to reject you nicely here..." Unfortunately for Ryuuko, Rock Lee was not listening. She sighed.

"Whatever..do what you want. I'll deal with it later. Let's go!" With that, she dragged the rest of her team away, leaving Neji and Tenten to deal with the hyper Rock Lee.

* * *

**Rose POV  
**

We walked away, but then Rock Lee came. He challenged Sasuke, who said no. Naruto, on the other hand, was rather annoyed that only Sasuke was asked. He quickly flew at Lee, but was easily blocked, and thrown to the side. After that, Sasuke decided to say yes. I sighed. Stupid boys always getting into fights with people that are stronger. Oh well, I suppose it was a rather good way to grow or learn something.

Either way, I had nothing I wanted to do with this. The two got ready to fight, but as they began, I ran out of the room.

Outside, I looked around to make sure no one was there. Then, I bit my finger and summoned Katsumi. She turned invisible, and decided to land on my head.

"Katsumi-chan, you're so heavy!" I complained. When Katsumi went invisible, there were two stages. The first stage was when she was invisible to sight. In the second, she kind of became the air. All attacks went through. She still had a form, so she could see everything. The thing was, when she went into that stage, I lost my mental connection with her. Also, she couldn't talk, or communicate. A flawless plan must be made beforehand.

My plan for the test was for Katsumi to remain in the first stage. I would use my mental connection to see all the answers. I supposed that I could have done nothing at all, but I was interested in seeing how good I was.

I sat down on the ground, and began to plan out what I would do. There was the trouble in the second exam. I would have to fight Orochimaru. Besides that, what would I do with Haku?

There was a burst of wind, and said person appeared right before me.

"Hello, Ryuuko-sama." I sighed.

"I told you, Ryuuko will be fine!"

"I already am calling you by your first name, so that's already fine, right?"

"Thats because you don't know my last name. Whatever...Why are you here?"

"Well, after some arrangments, the higher ups decided on certain things. They want me to join your team for now. And not team 7. They want it as you and I, and then the others. Apparently, you get to choose yes or no."

* * *

**Yeah, i know its really short, but I want to know what you guys think? Yes or no? Tell me through PM, poll, or review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Next chappy :D**

**So...in the end... people voted...**

**THUS, if you aren't happy with the result and you didn't vote...ITS NOT MY FAULT.**

**I don't need to here rants about "she shouldn't have said that"**

**Also, this is probably be the last chapter for awhile**

**Summer is here, and i will be travelling...if I can update, i will try, but dont count on it!**

* * *

**ryuuko pov**

I thought for a while,weighing the pros and cons. A giant con would be the pain from that stupid seal, which I still had to do something about. Maybe during the month between the preliminaries.

However, he could help out quite a bit. It would be rather interesting to see him fight. **(A/N: And it would make an interesting plot twist)**

"Sure. Though I'm going to have to stick close to Team 7"

"Alright. Um...Ryuuko-sa- I mean Ryuuko, where is Team 7?"

"Oh. Fighting Rock Lee. Well, Sasuke is. I wonder if they are done yet." I got my answer with a loud shout.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" I facepalmed.

"They're done. Let's go." I said, then walked toward my team that I wasn't part of. When I walked in, I heard Naruto speak.

"The Uchiha clan isn't much." My eye twitched, and I jumped down from the ledge and smacked him. My inner fangirl slightly took over that moment.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at me, and I shook Naruto a bit.

"Don't insult Uchihas. They...were a noble clan, so shut up." I said, glaring at him. I released him, and took a few breaths, calming the killer intent I had released. I looked back at my team, and saw that they were slightly shocked.

"Sorry..." I mumbled under my breath. "Either way, I'm spliting from team 7 for the exams. Haku here, will be the other member of my team. Decided by the elders. Of course, I'll stick next to you guys. Now then. LET'S GO!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Naruto, who had overcome his shock. We walked upstairs, and met kakashi. I ignored his talk about Sakura coming on her own will, and all those unneeded things. After he finished, we entered the room.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed Ino as she glomped Sasuke. This started a whole fight between Sakura and Ino. I rolled my eyes. Seems she forgot about my talk with her. Other of the konoha rookies came along. I greeted Shikamaru, Choiji, and Hinata. Kiba was too loud, and, well, I don't have anything against Shino...BUT HE HAS BUGS! IN HIS BODY! Its creepy!

While I tried to get Hinata to relax from being in Naruto's presense, someone came up.

"Hey,you guys. You should be quieter." I turned around to face one of the characters I hated the most,

"Yakushi Kabuto...right?"

"Why, yes. And you are?"

"you may refer to me as the amazing one." I told him. He glared at me, and I stuck out my tongue. I know childish, but who cares? I looked around us. It seems a few people did sense the anger from me. Kabuto, and Haku. Possibly Shikamaru and Sasuke. A few other genin did too, but I had no interest in them.

"Either way, look behind you. Those hidden rain ninjas have short tempers. Everyone is nervous."

"Kabuto-san, right? This is your second time?" Sakura asked. I glared at her. Calling that stupid bastard -san. I want to murder that guy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Haku. He shook his had,and I took a few breaths and calmed down.

"Wow, you must be experienced."

"Thats right."

"More like totally useless. Couldn't pass after 6 times. Baka." I mumbled under my breath. He ignored me.

I ignored them for the rest of it until Naruto screamed out, loud and clear.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS." I smiled. Now then, wait for those people.

Soon after, a few SSB came. (In case anyone forgot, it stands for Stupid Sound Bastards)

They started fighting with the other people, and I watched, delighted, when they hit Kabuto. After a second, he threw up. I looked around at the various reactions. Many were confused.

"WHATS THIS? QUIET DOWN, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS." A voice boomed out of the cloud of smoke that had appeared. Ibiki. He introduced himself, and started shouting. After a bit, we got ready for the first part. I chose a tag, and found my seat. When I looked to my surroundings, I smiled. Gaara was on one side, and on the other was some random person that seemed familiar. Naruto was in front of me, **(A/N: I know its a bit of a different arrangement.)**

I ignored his talk about rules and all that boring stuff. Though I did feel a bit of KI from certain people. I looked toward Haku, who seemed rather bored.

"Ready..BEGIN!" He has a rather loud voice... I looked at my test. First one was a cryptogram. I looked at it for awhile. Finally, I figured it out. Good thing I was obsessed with puzzles after watching Phi brain. Of course, there was also the training from the Goddess.

Lets see...'Enemy forces number 55. Most seem to be chunin to jounin level.' I sighed. Such stupid examples.

Next question. Line B, seen in this picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinboi can throw his shuriken from a tree 7 meters tall. For enemies who appear within the shurikens range, please describe possible attack pattern.

Crap. I never paid attention to things like this. Also, who ever uses things like that. Didn't know this. I continued to look down, only to find out that there were things on more battle strategies and some other totally useless stuff. I mean, who needs to know the history of how chakra became into use? Honestly, no one in battle will ever what you to know such things. And...list 10 of the justus used by the first Hokage, that are wood release and explain how each could be used and benefits and drawbacks of each. What's with that? Crazy. To think Sakura knows this stuff...

_Hey, Katsumi. Lets go._

_Hai, Ryuuko-sama. _I felt her get off my head, and get into the air. I closed my eyes, and felt for her mind. After a bit, I opened my eyesand saw through her eyes.

It will never cess to amaze me, the clearness and sharpness of dragon eyes. I could see everything.

I looked through her eyes, and found the two chunnins. Quickly I started to copy down answers. Soon I was finished. I sat back, and started to relax.

Suddenly, I felt something enter my mind. My arms started to move, even though I didn't want to.

_INO. GET OUT OF MY MIND." I screamed._

_How do you know its me?_

_You just proved that its you. Now, get out!_

_Make me.i want your answers._

_Bastard. Katsumi._

_Who is that?_

She got her answer. Just as I enter the dragons mind, the dragons can enter mine. Its a bond. Katsumi entered, and began fighting with Ino. I found that my mindscape was rather interesting. Narutos was a sewer-like area. Mine, was the sky. The clouds, though, were red akatsuki ones. there was one giant cloud, shaped like a palace. Unlike jinchurikis, the dragons that we bond with aren't sealed within us. They choose us, the members of the dragons. The palace was where the mental and spiritual parts or my dragons hung out. Not all though. Most dragons, like mine, had only 50-70 % in the clan member.

Back to the battle. Katsumi was winning, and then suddenly, Ino disappeared. I guess her time was up. I smiled.

I rested my arms down, just as Ibiki announced that the tenth question was going to be asked.

He started to explain that we could choose or not. I swear, felt everyone get so much tenser.

A few started to leave, and for once, I understood. So many times, had I watched Naruto. Each time, I had trouble understanding why people would give up. Was it really that tense? That difficult? To me, it always seemed easy. Take it! Its special, so there much be some catch. And it didn't make sense that you wouldn't be able to retake.

Now though, I understood. His voice, the previous tension from the past 9 questions, and finally, here, I had learned how much passion these people had to be a higher level. For them, the panic clouded their minds. Had I not known the result, I may have also given up.

Naruto started to raise his hand. I smiled as he slammed it back down.

"DO T UNDERESTIMATE ME. I WILL NOT RUN. EVEN IF IM A GENIN FOREVER, I CAM STILL BECOME NOT AFRAID!" he shouted,

Ibiki smirked, and looked around. Everyone had got their confidence back.

"Very well. Everyone here...you pass! Besides you, who apparently doesn't care if you become a chunin or not." Ibiki said. I froze. What? This...this was different. How, why did this happen?!

"Joking." He said. I glared at him, along with Naruto. There was some laughs from around the room.

"Wait, but what do you mean we pass?" I sighed. Which Ibikis speech is amazing, it does get boring. I put my head down on the desk, and zoned out.

There was a crash, and the sound of glass shattering. A few kunais flew in, along with a banner.

"You guys! No more celebrating! I am the examiner for the second test, mitarashi Anko! Now, lets go!" she shouted. "Follow me"

"78? You let this many pass? This was way to easy!"

"No, it's just this year, there are good ones."

"Bah! I'll cut the number at least in half. I'm starting to get excited. Now then, lets go!" I smiled, the stood up, and jumped out of the window with her,

The second exams. One of the biggest points in the Naruto plot. This was going to be...interesting.

* * *

**im excepting some suggestions for Ryuuko and Hakus opponents itne third part!**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chappy! **

**Out of curiosity, how old do you guys think I am?**

* * *

**Ryuuko POV  
**

Blah blah blah blah. Sign this, blah blah. Blah.

Rules are so boring... Either way, I signed it, and Haku did too. We turned them in.

"Haku, you take the scroll"

"Hai." We walked out, and headed to our gate. The two of us stood there for a bit, in awkward silence.

"Ready, Start!" Shouted Anko. I looked at him, and nodded. We ran into the forest.

"Lets go find a team, and get the scroll. I want to finish this quickly, then met up with Team 7."

"Sure. Um.."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I can tell it's not nothing."

"Well, I want to know why you're so...tense and worried. You've been emitting a bunch of fear, its surprising no one has come to take a look." I stopped running, and looked at Haku, who had also stopped.

What to say?

"I..."

"Hey, it doesn't matter." I looked up, since I was looking at the ground previously. Was it really fine? No...what I saw was Haku also confused. Someone else!

"It doesn't matter anymore, cause you're going to die here!" A voice shouted. Three people jumped out from the bushes. Some people from Suna. Wait...I know these people. These are the people that later became friends with Raconda. I took a few breaths, and calmed down.

"Haku, mine or yours?"

"Seems you're back! Yours."

"What are you talking about? You were leaking so much fear! There is no way that you are up to fighti-" Quickly, I ran toward the one I didn't know, the one who had been taunting us. Still...he seems familiar. Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

Quickly, I entered a taijutsu match with him. I wanted to conserve as much chakra and energy. Wait...then I should have let Haku get them. Oops. Oh well.

"Hey, Haku! Get the other two." There. Problem solved. Back to my battle.

I kicked him, but then he blocked with his forearm, and then threw a punch, which I caught with my hands. Wow...it stings...a lot.

Back to offensive. I started punching, throwing in a few kicks. I managed to land a few hits.

"Huh, you're a bit better than I thought."

"Gee, thanks. You're a bit weaker than I thought."

"Tch. Shut up, I'm not trying."

"Oh? Me too." Well, never mind about conserving energy. He is getting rather annoying...

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I shouted. There was a poof! and my dragon appeared.

"What is it, Ryuuko-sama." asked Soku. I smiled at the boys reaction to a dragon appearing before him. Good thing that we were in a clearing, with few trees. After all, he is rather...large.

"Get him." I said. Soku nodded, then swiped his claw. The boy jumped up, but was still caught by Soku, as he moved his claw upward.

"Hand over the scroll." Haku had finished with the other two, so it had to be him with the scroll.

"...fine." with that, Soku loosened his grip, and the boy pulled a scroll out of his back pocket. I looked at it. Good, its the one we need.

I jumped onto Soku's back, and called to Haku. He stood there for a bit, then jumped on. I have to give him credit. Most people are filled with fear at the sight of a dragon, much less the action of riding the dragon.

Soku flew up, and I looked around. I saw a snake, with a bunch of crushed trees. Over there. I pointed, and he flew. It seems he sensed my urgency.

In about a minute, we were there. Soku couldn't fit, so I jumped off, and landed in a tree. I took in the scene with my eyes.

Orochimaru formed a seal with his hands, and his neck started to stretch. No...NO

I jumped forward, and stabbed his neck with my kunai. I stopped on the branch that Sasuke was on.

"Haku, take care of these three."

"Oh? So you think that you alone can take on me?" Orochimaru said. i glared at him.

"I can try." Without looking at the others, I summoned Shira. She appeared, and understood what I needed. Quickly, she flew up, and put a seal on Soku. He shrank, to a smaller size, but still large. Good thing the snakes had taken care of most of the trees in the area.

I jumped onto Soku's back, and we flew toward Orochimaru. His neck had strunk and turned normal. For some reason, he seemed surprised.

"Soku." He nodded, and opened his mouth and breathed out. A great gust of wind appeared, and blew toward the snake. Orochimaru jumped away. The wind passed that area, and cut the trees. One or two fell down.

I turned around, back to orochimaru. He seemed to be smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Kukuku. I had thought all of you guys were dead. Seems I wrong." I sucked in my breath. No way...

"A long time ago, I needed to test out a few projects, and gather more subjects. My target had been...the Dragon Clan."

He..he was the bastard that killed everyone! He took away my life! Everything ended after that day.

All of the feelings from the death of everyone rushed through me. Besides that, I felt the dragons hate as well. Not all of them (the dragons) were mine, some had belonged to others in the clan, that were killed.

All the grief and hate gathered in me, and built up. My eyesight took on a red tint. Suddenly, I leaned back, and roared. A dragon roar. My back itched, and felt hot, my hands tingled. I bent over, and then I knew.

I had wings on my back. My hands were claws. The bandages that I kept around my arms were ripped, and showed my forearms. They had scales on them.

This...this was a high leveled jutsu, achieved after much practiced with your dragon. When this arrived, the dragon and the human combined.

Of course, this wasn't a completed mode. This was very basic. But still, for this to happen, the emotions that we felt must had been extremely strong and similar. Power surged through me, the power from the dragons. No, from the Goddess. I can't join with other dragons. Only the one that had chosen me, and had a bond. The dragon scale on my forehead showed the bond.

"Dragon art: Merge."

* * *

**Well, that's the jutsu that I wanted her to have.**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW**

**oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for the third part /preliminaries PLEASE TELL ME**

**I've pretty much got it, but I still would like some suggestions,**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hooray! Four reviews!**

**Should I respond to reviews here in the AN or by PM?**

**Anyone want me to try other POVs?**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have decided that I want to change Ryuuko's looks. So, more if a white-ish hair then a gray. Her eyes are now blue...**_

**OMG IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**finally got back, and now I can update a lot!**

**...is what I would like to say. However, I'm going to a camp for two weeks in about a week. Sorry guys...**

**Honestly, some of Ryuuko's jutsus are kind of like powers from Fairy Tail...**

**this AN was really Random...**

* * *

**Third POV**

Team seven and Haku gaped at the Ryuuko in front of them. Was this even the girl that they knew? The bipolar, proud teammate? The amount of chakra she had pressed down on them, and it felt suffocating. At what was the deal with the wings, claws and scales? They had assumed the bandages were the deal with Rock Lee, from training. Not..scales.

Ryuuko roared. There was no better way to describe it. It wasn't human, it was the sound of a beast. Her usually light blue eyes now glowed red, and her silver hair was now pitch black, which seemed to float. **(A/N: A bit like pissed kushina)**

Her wings stretched out. They were longer than her arms, about another 3/4 feet or so on both sides. She bent down, and flew toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked, and jumped up, and onto a different branch. Ryuuko followed his lead, and flew upwards. Quickly, she threw a punch at his face. Orochimaru blocked it, and threw his own punch which was blocked by one of Ryuuko's wings. He jumped back.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" He shouted, and a bunch of snakes shot out of his sleeve. Ryuuko opened her mouth, and a black dot could be seen at the back. Quickly, it shot out, and grew in size, charging at Orochimaru.  
By the time it was finished growing, it was almost at him, and about 70 cm in diameter, making it have a circumference of about 220. The snakes, which were in the path of the light, were all dead. Their death, it was kind of like they disintegrated. Turned into ash.

Orochimaru's eyes widened, and then quickly got out of the way. The light passed, and just got a part of his clothing. The black light continued on for another couple meters, then faded away. All objects in its path were dead. The trees, while not totally disintegrated, were dead. **(A/N: Yeah, I suck at describing battle scenes. Either way, this power is kind of like Zeref from Fairy Tail.)**

"kukuku. You're power, I haven't seen before. Interesting. It seems it disintegrates small objects, and only kills larger ones." Orochimaru noted. Ryuuko responded by charging toward him, and they started a taijutsu match again.

The other genin watched in awe and surprise at their teammates power. Finally, the two separated. Ryuuko's injuries started to heal before their very eyes. Orochimaru also didn't seem to take much damage.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Both of the fighters shouted. Well, Orochimaru more of a hissed, and Ryuuko more of a roared.

Three large snakes appeared, met by three dragons. They were Karudo, Hayami, and Kouki. All the dragons seemed..different. Their scales were much darker than before. Not in a filthy dark, but like a cloud turned storm cloud dark.

Ryuuko jumped onto Karudo's head, and Orochimaru did the same with the largest snake. They charged at each other.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hey, can you guys feel it too?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"The air isn't as filled with chakra from Ryuuko anymore. Her strength is fading."

o.o.o.o.o.o

"kukuku. You're almost at your limit." Orochimaru commented, as they fought. Karudo created a massive wall to block the small snakes from Orochimaru's sleeve. He then flew at the snake, and scratched him with his claw, which the snake managed to dodge. At that time, Ryuuko jumped off of Karudo, and onto the snake. Once again, they began a taijutsu match.

"Your blows are getting weaker."

"Shut up."

"Oh? You sound more human. It seems your dragon powers are fading. Now, its about time to end this." With that, he quickly punched the scale on Ryuuko's forehead. Immediately, the wings vanished, and she turned back to normal. She stumbled, cried out with pain, then fell off the snake and who have crashed to the ground, had it not been for Haku's quick save.

Right when Haku left, Orochimaru made his move. He extended his neck, and put the curse seal on Sasuke's neck.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

Sasuke's scream cut through the forest. I cursed mentally, as everything was fading to black.

I failed. I failed to save Sasuke from the curse, I failed to defeat Orochimaru, I failed to get revenge for my clan.

Pain from my forhead filled me, and for a second I was back in reality. I saw Haku and Sakura still ok, but Naruto and Sasuke out. I opened my mouth to try to warn the two about the other sound but then I was out again.

_Ryuuko's mental landscape **This is going to get weird...deal with it.**_

It's been I while since I was here...Still the same. The sky, the akatsuki clouds, the palace. I was in front of the palace right now. Shrugging, I walked in.

I had entered a room, which looked like a dinning room. There, on the table, was a...bunny?!

Yes, a bunny. So what the heck was a _bunny _doing in my mental landscape?!

"Oh, hello." I facepalmed at the bunny. It appears in my mental landscape and it acts like everything is normal?! WTH?!

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I demanded. The bunny took a sip of tea, wait, TEA?! Whatever... So, it took a sip of tea, and started talking.

"I'm not just any bunny. I'm a special type called 'plot bunny'. I come from the branch 'obstacles' and specialize in 'seals'" The bunny said. I blinked a few times.

"I am here to offer you a chance. You may have that seal of yours weakened. Once that happens, you will be able to move more, but still limited. You may have 3 chances to change, instead of none. Of course, that would also mean you are opened to interrogations. Now then, what is your decision?"

* * *

**cut. I know, wth is going on?  
**

**Well, Ryuuko just lost, and now she is in her mental landscape talking to a plot bunny,. And this bunny just offered her the chance to weaken the seal. **

**Get it?**

**...if you did, good job! **

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**"There is an evil thing called 'laziness' trapping me. The only way to get free is a thing called 'reviews' please give them to me!"**


	32. Chapter 32: REWRITTEN!

**PEOPLE! I'M FINALLY BACK FROM TWO WEEKS AT A CAMP! HOORAY!**

**It was pretty fun, and I met people who knew anime too!**

**Either way, I was going to post this before I went, but then I ran out of time...**

**I know some people liked time travel, but after talking with a few of my friends (and Spy of Influence) I thought that time travel was too different.**

**Instead I was going to go like this, and then maybe write another story about time travel :D**

**So please forget about what happened before, or you WILL GET CONFUSED.**

**sorry for being indecisive...**

* * *

Ryuuko POV

"Is what you told me all that will happen?" I asked, wanting to clarify. The bunny opened his mouth, but it wasn't too say 'Yes' like I hoped.

"While I say weaken, the seal will also get stronger. You have the three chances, but you won't have the power to interfere with anything else. Meaning, in all other cases, the seal with be stronger. Most likely, you would need to disappear. In other words, become a missing-nin and go into hiding. However, at the three events, you could do anything. It would be as if the seal didn't exist."

I thought about this for awhile. Three events, what three?

Certain deaths, I didn't want Sasuke to fall so deep into hate and revenge.

This was all my fangirl speaking. But did it matter? The wish to come here had all been on my fangirlness.

So what events? Or was there a way to get more than three thing change?

Yes. The time paradox thingy. A small change could have a big impact on the future. Then what was this small change?

What were common about some of these events? Finally, I came up with an answer.

Uchiha Sasuke.

So many things revolved around him. Itachi and Deidara's death were part of it. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if Danzo died, but thats for another time.

If I could prevent Sasuke from going on the path if hate and revenge, then so many things could have been prevented.

But how would I be able to do that? He hated Itachi for what he did, and he was jealous if Naruto's power. The only way to change that was...to tell him the truth.

Telling him such things were going to be a huge change and risk. With that, a bunch of things could change. There was even the possibility that my knowledge of the future would be completely useless, not to mention if he still went crazy.

Did that matter? I can here for change, not to be useless. And I could only hope right? Even tobi took a chance.

I would have to make my own plotline by twisting up the original.

To do that, I would need way more than three. How would I deal with the seal though?

"**undo it yourself." **The Goddesses voice said. I blinked, that facepalmed, while ignoring the curious stare of the bunny which wondered why I just hit myself.

Of course. I could study fuinjutsu, and possibly change the seal itself! Why am I so stupid?

Wait. Problem. I had to tell Sasuke about the truth about now. By the time he sees Naruto vs Gaara, it might be a bit late. But that was about a month away. I didn't have the skill to change a seal in a month.

The three changes. And after that, I would change it.

Genius.

not. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO LEARN FUINJUTSU AS A MISSING-NIN?!

"**learn in our realm. The dragons realm."  
**

Once again, I facepalmed, and the bunny looked a bit concerned for my mental health. Now though, I had a plan.

"I accept. I'll take the three chances."

* * *

**psh. Ryuuko, im here to make your life hard...there are a few flaws in your plan...**

please please review! I really want to get to at least 100 before the end of the year...

REVIEW! If you dont know what to say, you can answer these questions.. If you know what to say, still answer these questions!

1. What should I call Ryuuko's power

2. who is your favorite dragon?

3. Would you read my other stories?

4. should I get a beta?


	33. Chapter 33

**i didn't get any responses about the time travel..so I have no idea if it was good or not...**

**Anyone listen to the piano guys? They are amazing...**

* * *

Ryuuko POV

The bunny nodded, and then put his? her? hands on my head. After a while, my head feels the same. No idea what that was for, but the bunny seemed satisfied.

After that, the bunny, I'll make it a 'she' or now, put her paws on my neck. This time, I do feel a difference. The seal seems to relax, and I can feel my body lossen up.

But then it gets stronger. I can feel a force getting me to try to hide. To use Katsumi or Hibiki and disappear for a while. Suddenly, it stops. The feeling is still there, but not as strong. Yet I still have the urge to disappear a bit. I wonder how much stronger it will be after my three chances are up.

Speaking of my three chances, what will I use them for? Sasuke...and then the Third Hokage. Well, having one extra gives me some freedom, so thats fine.

I look at the bunny, which is rather tall. She stands to my stomach. Previously, I hadn't notices, but she was floating.

Great. Floating bunnies. I really do think I'm crazy.

"Alright. I'm done. Now then, You should better wake up soon. You are about at the tower, and if you don't wake, they might count you as disqualified."

I screamed. Loud, clear, and high. Of all the parts to miss. Damn. I wonder how Sasuke was holding up.

Not the place or time to think about that. Wake up...wake up!

* * *

**Haku POV**

I turned around to look at Ryuuko. Currently, she was on my back. She was the only one who didn't wake up.

Right now, it was the last day. If she didn't wake up soon...

"Haku, how is she doing?" Naruto shouted at me.

"Still not awake yet." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" A voice interupted me. Surprised, I stopped running, and turned around to see Ryuuko's eyes. Opened. She was awake.

"RYUUKO-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto screamed, then ran over to hug her. I dropped her, and moved away, so not to get caught in a hug.

"N-Naruto! Can't...breathe!" She choked out. Naruto released her, and started to apologize.

"AH! Sorry, Ryuuko-chan! I was just so happy that you woke up -ttebayo." Ryuuko sighed.

"So what did I miss?" Immediately, the atmosphere got tense. I sneaked a glance at Sasuke, and saw the others do the same. He was looking down, his hands in fists. Who knew what was going on in his mind right now.

"Um...I'm guessing something bad."

"We were attacked. I got rid of them. Thats all." Sasuke said, his voice pretty much steady. Not to my ears. I could still here a bit of...what was the emotion? It was a mix of fear and...excitement? Thrill from something?

Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

**Ryuuko POV**

I sighed, then looked around and saw it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The rest of the members immediately got ready for battle. I noticed Kabuto there to.

KABUTO?! That bastard. I want to punch his face...hard...and then kick him. God I hate that...thing.

Yep, my hate went as far as going to call him a "thing."

If I could, I would kill him now, but it would bring to many questions. Plus, as much as I hate to admit, I wasn't sure if I had the strength. Most of my current strength was chakra from the Goddess, and now, hate. But I don't want to be like Sasuke, ruled by hate.

"What is it, Ryuuko? An enemy?"

Oh right, the current issue.

"ITS HUGE! AND DISGUSTING!" I screamed, pointing a slightly shaking finger at that...bug.

"What?" Naruto asked. Kabuto pushed up his glasses with a finger-i hate when he does it, so annoying- and chuckled.

"I think she means that centipede right there." I hate him. That mocking tone he was using wasn't obvious, but it was there. I glared at him.

"It seems that Ryuuko-chan does have a flaw." Sakura said, smirking a little. I glared at her. Good thing she was standing next to Kabuto, I was free to glare at both at the same time.

"Ryuuko-chan, is it? I would like to avoid loud, unnecessary noises. Naruto-kun too. It's only going to attract enemies."

I clenched my teeth, as we continued to run.

Stupid Kabuto. I glared at his back, imagining throwing kunais at him.**(A/N: for those who watch KHR, a bit like fran and bel, but of course, fran is 10000000 times better than Kabuto)**

After an extremely long time, we stopped.

"Something's wrong. Look right there." Kabuto said, then pointed. I followed his finger, and screamed. IT WAS THAT DISGUSTING, OVERLY LARGE, CENTIPEDE.

"Ryuuko-chan..." Naruto moaned. "Too loud."

"Hypocrite." I said, But my thoughts were elsewhere. how didn't I notice? Huge centipede, almost last day.

That means..

I clenched my hands into fists. It was

"Lucky!"

The Lucky bastard.

I hate that guy. Huh...seems like I'm in a hater mood right now. but honestly, that guy is extremely annoying. Lucky! Double lucky! Unlucky!

HIS VOCABULARY WAS LIMITED, AMD IT ALWAYS TICKS ME OFF.

Whatever. Right now, I had to deal with the current situation. I would go hate and rant later.

Ignoring the discussions and arguments going on, I focused on defending myself. While I had plenty of rest, I hadn't had much food. Maybe that's the reason for my hater mood.

Oh well. This was an illusion, so all I had to do was dodge the kunais, the real things.

Easier said than done.

As I dodged yet another kunai, Naruto made a bunch of Kage Bushins, and then someone grabbed me and jumped into some bushes.

"Hide your chakra." Someone hissed. Sasuke. I complied, and watched the scene before me.

Dawn approached, and the three people finally came. They smirked, ready to take the scrolls. Not happening.

We came out of the bushes, ready to beat them up. After explaining what happened, Sasuke got ready to attack. Naruto however, beat them up first.

The people used some jutsu, producing clones. Sasuke struggled with his sharingan and the curse seal...damn. I almost forgot about that.

Kabuto was hit, and fell down. I cheered silently, and then Naruto "saved" him.

I went and kicked that lucky guy a few times in the face, knocking him out. Then, I searched him, and found a scroll. Perfect, the Heaven one. Not that I didn't know that.

We headed toward the tower, and met Kabuto's teamates. Naruto and Sakura said thanks, Sasuke hned, and I glared at him. Haku just stood by and watched.

The two of us decided to enter the building with Team Seven. There, we opened the scrolls.

Iruka popped out, and this other guy I didn't know popped out of the other. Together, they explained the exams, and the thing written on the wall.

I didn't pay attention. After all. i hate lectures, and plus, I had already heard this before. Instead, I plopped onto the floor and smiled.

The second part of the exams was finally over. Though, my smile fell, it didn't go as I had wanted to. Sasuke still got the curse seal.

Still, something did happen though. I had some freedom with the seal for now.

* * *

**Third POV...with Kabuto**

"How was it?"

"Everything was fine, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good job. How about that girl...Ryuuko?"

"She didn't seem that strong, only that she seemed to hate me. " Kabuto answered, confused.

"Is that so?"

"Orochimaru-sama, pardon me, but why do you ask?"

"She was able to fight me, and I had to get serious. That girl seemed to know something. Ryuuko might be a threat. We might have to eliminate her."

* * *

**and we are done. i had writers block...and it took me forever. maybe the plot bunnies hate me...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE! Pretty please?! With the next chapter on top?**


	34. Chapter 34

**It seems like my writing style has been changing to a more serious type thing. Sorry about that, though I'll warn you peeps that it isn't the end of serious moments.**

**Course, I will be adding in some fun! If I could figure out how...**

**Suggestions?**

**Also, I've been trying to show that Ryuuko isn't a Mary Sue. Is it working?**

**Finally, sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to yet another camp tomorrow, so I wanted to get something out.**

* * *

Ryuuko POV

After the long, boring, irritating, lecture from Iruka and the other chunin who I didn't know, we went and lined up in front of the Hokage, with all the other genin. It seems like there would be the preliminaries.

No surprise. The original people passed, along with my team, another two people.

"Does anyone want to leave the preliminaries?" Hayate asked. I ignored the argument between Sakura and Sasuke. As if an Uchiha would ever back down willingly.

"Ryuuko-chan, you should stop too!" A voice said. I blinked twice, then looked at Sakura, disbelief evident in my eyes.

"What?!" I shouted in a whisper. Sasuke snorted.

"Good luck with getting her out of the exams. I think she might be more stubborn than me." I heard him mutter under his breath. Me?! More stubborn than an Uchiha?! Yeah right.

"You just woke up today! There isn't anyway that you can win!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered sarcastically. "I'm going to win. No way I'm losing to anyone here." _Not if I want to be able to fight against stronger opponents, such as Kabuto or Obito. Or trying to stop a fight._

"But.."

"Sakura." I said, turning around to look at her in the eye. "We will both be fine. Trust me."

She hesitated a bit more, but her answer was interrupted.

"Um, I withdraw." Kabuto said. Naruto started screaming about why. I covered my eyes, wincing. God, he was loud! After Kabuto finished reasoning with him, he left. Sakura turned back to us.

"If Kabuto-san can't you guys should leave too!" She practically screamed. I rolled my eyes, seething inside. Right when I was succeeding, that Kabuto ruined everything.

"Last calls!" Hayate called. Sakura started to raise her hand, but was stopped by two hands, Sasuke's and mine.

"Don't" We said in union.

"Ok. Then, I'll explain how the exams work. It was going to be one vs one battles, but we decided to change it." This caught my interest, but also made me nervous. So change was already working.

"As chunin, you will not be in the same teams. While we tested your teamwork in the Second exams, it was only with people you were well acquainted with. That might be the same though. Therefore, we will pair you up with other people, hopefully still from the same village as you, but not in your team. Of course, if you do get with a different village's genin, they will be from an allied nation. These teams of three will fight another team. The 6 teams that win will once again be pitted against each other. Those winners will proceed."

This was going to be interesting. Especially with the attitude of certain people, such as Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. I smirked. If those people were together...Scary, and extremely powerful.

We were let free for 5 minutes to rest while the Hokage and some others planned out the teams. I plopped down, and took out a food pill. I ate it, and felt the change. Now then, who was I to be with?

* * *

**I've pretty much got a basic idea of the teams, though I do want to see what you people think  
**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
